Petites histoires au bord d'un verre de Chartreuse
by Yase14
Summary: Compilation d'histoires indépendantes issues d'un RP. Passant du rire aux larmes, et d'un alcool à l'autre, ces récits narrent les aventures d'un pirate qui regrette parfois d'avoir adopté deux orphelines, et de leur avoir laisser goûter au whisky de Tochirô ...
1. Préface

**Préface**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Cette fic est un peu particulière, car elle provient originalement d'un jeu de rôle. Comme je suis vraiment irrécupérable, il en est également sorti ces petites histoires (plus ou moins) courtes, à propos de moments que notre jeu ne s'est pas amusé à conter, mais qui sont pour certaines arrivés (ou qui sont juste une lecture alternative.) Et quoi qu'il arrive, l'Arcadia n'a pas toujours apprécié, croyez-moi.

La personne avec qui j'écris ce RP m'autorise à poster ces petites histoires, donc j'en profite. Cette dernière joue « Claire », et moi « Elyse » (merci les générateurs aléatoires ^^). C'est un peu angélique comme noms, mais c'est pour cacher notre nature démoniaque …

Le jeu a commencé d'un échange de mail à propos de musiques de film, et il a dérivé … jusqu'aux confins de l'espace. Heureusement, c'est là que se passe l'intrigue générale : sur l'Arcadia, un fabuleux vaisseau pirate. Son équipage, une brave assemblée de solides gaillards prêts à tout pour défendre leurs valeurs, est sous les ordres d'un personnage connu de tous : le Capitaine Harlock, le renégat le plus recherché de cette galaxie.

Le pitch de l'histoire est assez simple :

 _Dans l'épisode 7 de Cosmo Warrior Zero, Harlock attaque une planète de Mécanoïdes (car il y a, sur cette planète, une base militaire des Machines), mais oh, pas de chance, y'a des civils, et il tue un grand nombre d'innocents._

 _Si dans l'animé, Zéro et le Karyu débarquent pour le faire, ici, ce n'est pas le cas, et Harlock descend avec Tochirô pour essayer d'aider les blessés. (Puis bon, après, il a fait une connerie, il répare, hein. Nous on a cassé la porte, bah on a réparé derrière)._

 _Une fois sur place, tout est à feu et à sang et un orphelinat local a été pulvérisé par ses lasers. Essayant désespérément de sauver les meubles (au figuré, parce que récupérer des meubles, au milieu de cadavres d'enfants, dans un orphelinat en ruine, bon ...) il découvre deux petites filles (sans aucuns liens de parenté, mais qui ont juste trouvé chez l'autre une source d'amour et de soutien – c'est beau putain) qui ont survécu au brasier et aux tirs._

 _D'autres ont survécu, mais ils ne sont plus dans l'incendie du bâtiment. Toujours horrifié de son geste manqué, le pirate nous embarque, (espérant se racheter en nous sauvant – en maigre compensation du nombre de morts qu'il a fait), et nous ramène sur l'Arcadia (car au final, les militaires ont rappliqués et qu'il faut partir)._

 _Il pense pouvoir nous déposer dans un orphelinat sur une autre planète. Au début, on est super impressionnées par l'Arcadia, les machines, les pirates ... ainsi que très timides (peut-être sauf avec Tochirô, parce que bon, ce gars est adorable). Et, petites filles seules et abandonnées, on pense que les pirates vont nous garder avec eux, qu'ils vont devenir notre famille (la naïveté des enfants ...)._

 _Au moment où ils nous trouvent un orphelinat, on se cache derrière Tochirô en suppliant que "non, on veut rester avec vous !", et on se cramponne à lui comme des moules à leur rocher. Et à force de grands yeux de chatons pleins de larmes, ils finissent par nous garder. Harlock est un peu ronchon au début, mais Tochirô réussit à le convaincre que nous sommes adorables ... Et il aura raison jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur de l'alcool ..._

A partir de là, nous avons grandis sur l'Arcadia, et nous sommes battus aux côtés des plus vaillants bandits de l'univers. Parfois de grandes batailles qui nous ont coûté beaucoup, presque la vie, parfois des combats bien moins sanguinolents (mais Tadashi a tout de même perdu contre une pastèque, et les couleurs étaient sensiblement les mêmes). Bien entendu, des personnages d'autres univers se sont glissés dans notre jeu ; l'espace est si vaste que quelques coïncidences peuvent bien s'y produire, non ?

Les histoires que vous vous apprêtez peut-être à lire (car il se peut que vous soyez déjà exaspéré d'avance, et ça se comprendrait), sont normalement intelligibles sans le contexte, mais je joindrais tout de même un résumé en annexe (celui de la première partie est déjà rédigé, faut que je m'attèle à la deuxième – même si aucune histoire n'est encore écrite pour cette tranche-là, et ça me sauve la vie).

Avec l'espoir que ça vous plaise,

Yase et C.M.

PS : Nous sommes sponsorisés par le Scénarium, du Ministère des Biais et des Sophismes, Bureau de la Rhétorique Fallacieuse.


	2. Annexe

**Annexe**

* * *

Copie conforme de son aîné, ce petit Padlet (la plateforme que nous utilisons) pourra peut-être rivaliser avec son grand-frère au vu du nombre croissant de stupidités qui y seront postées, au fil de cet essai philosophique au sujet de la vie quotidienne d'un vaisseau, de ses quarante-trois hommes (femmes/aliens/et ados séniles) d'équipage, et de leurs aventures.

Vous allez suivre la fabuleuse histoire intergalactique d'un équipage en quête de liberté (et d'alcool. Surtout d'alcool) qui parcourt la mer du dessus, et navigue, plein d'espoirs et de rêves, entre les étoiles mourantes de cet océan froid et amer. Cette mer d'étoile, qui abrite des secrets tout aussi sombres que l'infini dont il est constitué, bien trop noirs pour être révélés.

Car de bien tristes histoires se sont jouées dans cette étendue immense, où flottent des hommes pleins d'ambitions et de larmes brillantes dans les yeux, à la recherche d'aventure, et d'espace. Ces hommes, qui se battront jusqu'au bout pour ce en quoi ils croient. Des Hommes, qui n'ont pas perdu foi en l'Humanité, et qui sont prêts à mourir pour défendre un pavillon noir, orné d'un crâne immaculé. Ils errent dans un monde inconnu, dont ils ne reviendront certainement pas indemnes. Ce Padlet va narrer une aventure folle qui ne fait, après 340 pages PDF (si l'on en croit Adobe Flash Player), que commencer.

Ce récit d'avant-garde burlesque risque d'être bondé de rebondissements, d'intrigues, d'angoisses, mais aussi de rires, de lapins, de dragons, et est soumis à une très forte probabilité de s'écrire entre deux verres de Chartreuse d'un vert éclatant.

Peut-être faudra-t-il que l'on revoie la consommation abusive utile à cet essai.

Je dis bien peut-être.

Car rien n'est moins sûr.

* * *

Après un apéro un peu trop alcoolisé, deux jeunes filles s'enfuient de l'Arcadia, à bord d'une navette, en prenant Tadashi, le jeune mousse en otage. Ces deux adolescentes sont les filles adoptives d'Harlock, le hors-la-loi le plus recherché toutes planètes confondues, et de Tochirô, son acolyte de toujours. Elles trouvent asile sur le Karyu, dont le capitaine n'est pas très consentant à les laisser rester chez lui ... Il demande donc à son officier supérieur, Aiko Nakano, une amie d'enfance d'Harlock, de les reconduire sur Terre, où leur tuteur viendra les récupérer. Honteuses, les filles écopent d'une punition très dure : le pirate décide, après avoir consulté son équipage, de les priver d'alcool jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Pour se venger de cette punition qu'elles trouvent trop dure (mais néanmoins justifiée), les deux adolescentes décident de jouer un tour à leur tuteur ... le filmer alors qu'elles le chatouillent. Il y a de quoi décrédibiliser un pirate quasi légendaire tel qu'Harlock, non ?

Mais le capitaine tombe malade au moment où elles voulaient passer à l'action ... Elles décident donc de la reporter ... Cependant, une attaque de leur Némésis de toujours, les fieffées sylvidres, vient les interrompre dans leur discussion avec leur tuteur ...

Après une cavalcade spatiale d'une dangerosité extrême, et le risque d'un carambolage mortel, les filles échouent à l'infirmerie ... et y retrouvent leur pirate de tuteur, qui, s'étant effrayé de leur départ en navette, avait fini par perdre connaissance. Cependant, il est pris d'une crise d'angoisse, et finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de ses pupilles.

Le docteur Zero les garde à l'infirmerie un bon moment, mais les deux jeunes filles trouvent enfin le bon créneau pour mettre à terme leur plan : elles arrivent à chatouiller Harlock, et envoient la vidéo à Aiko.

Et ce qui devait arriver arrive : le pirate apprend pour la diffusion de la vidéo aux hautes sphères du Karyu. Très en colère, il boude ses pupilles, et leur demande beaucoup d'investissements à bord. Durant un ravitaillement, elles trouvent un lapereau, qu'Elyse adopte.

* * *

Mais ce lapin de malheur n'a pas de cage, et passe son temps à s'enfuir. Au cours d'une de leurs battues pour retrouver Vlad, elles tombent sur Harlock qui fait grise mine. Il finit par leur expliquer pourquoi il est si mal, alors qu'ils sont tous trois assis dans la cabine d'une des deux jeunes filles. La peur de perdre ses deux pupilles l'avait ramené dix ans en arrière, et ces souvenirs atroces venaient fréquemment nourrir ses cauchemars.

Le Death Shadow avait attaqué par erreur un orphelinat civil sur une planète Mécanoïde durant l'occupation. Dégoûtés d'eux-mêmes, les deux pirates étaient descendus sur Select pour essayer de sauver ceux qu'ils pouvaient. Tout est à feu et à sang. Essayant désespérément de sauver les meubles, Harlock découvre deux petites filles sans aucuns liens de parenté, mais qui ont juste trouvé chez l'autre une source d'amour et de soutien, ayant survécu au brasier et aux tirs, et qui assistent à un charnier flambant. En espérant se racheter en les sauvant en maigre compensation du nombre de morts qu'ils ont fait, ils décident de les ramener à bord du Death Shadow quand ils entendent les forces de l'ordre donner moins de priorité à la vie des deux enfants qu'à la leur. Tochirô et Harlock ne pensent pas les garder à bord de leur vaisseau, juste de les déposer dans un autre orphelinat.

Mais les deux petites filles, seules et abandonnées, pensent que les pirates vont les garder avec eux, qu'ils vont devenir leur famille. Après une longue et douloureuse délibération, les pirates terminent par s'accorder à l'idée qu'elles restent sur le Death Shadow. Le choc passé, les adolescentes le rassurent. L'attaque de l'orphelinat, la peur, et la guerre était peut-être la meilleure chose qui leur soit arrivée dans leur courte vie.

* * *

Sur l'Arcadia, la chaleur est insoutenable : les refroidisseurs sont en panne, et la température interne doit tourner autour des trente-cinq degrés. Bien qu'Harlock refuse d'abord, il finit par se laisser convaincre de s'arrêter sur l'Île de L'Ombre de la Mort, pour profiter de la plage.

A la fin des réparations et d'une dispute houleuse entre les filles et leur tuteur, l'Arcadia décolle à nouveau, en direction de Boréas, où l'équipage a pour dessein de fêter Noël !

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et ils sont attaqués par les forces de l'ordre alors qu'ils fêtaient Noël en toute quiétude, à l'aide de beaucoup d'alcool. La quasi-totalité de l'équipage est complètement saoul, même le capitaine, et c'est Tadashi qui reprend le rôle iconique de défenseur de défenseur de la liberté !

Après un combat des plus intenses, le nombre de blessés est important, et Tadashi est dans un état critique. L'Arcadia s'envole donc vers Tokarga, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un médecin qui aura les équipements pour le soigner ... Les filles sont chargées d'accompagner le blessé, et après quelques péripéties administratives et policières, elles rencontrent un docteur Mécanoïde qui est d'accord pour soigner le mousse.

Elles le laisse aux bons soins du médecin, et reviennent le chercher quelques jours après. Cependant, alors qu'elles espéraient fuir sans ennuis, les trois pirates se retrouvent arrêtés par les autorités locales, alertées par la secrétaire avec laquelle Claire avait eu une houleuse discussion ... Ils parviennent à sortir de garde à vue sans plus d'encombres, et à regagner l'Arcadia, mais il est tard, et Harlock les gronde : il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Après une brève dispute, ils vont tous se coucher, afin d'être prêts pour le décollage, prévu le lendemain.

Or, une énorme attaque surprise de la police tokargienne vient ébranler profondément le vaisseau. Quand ils parviennent enfin à s'en sortir, les filles réalisent que Harlock est gravement blessé, et l'infirmerie a été saccagée durant l'assaut. Elles font donc appel au docteur qui avait soigné Tadashi. Ce dernier accepte avec réticence à soigner un pirate, mais il le fait pour avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se pose.

Grâce à l'intervention du médecin, le capitaine est sauf, et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'équipage fait de son mieux pour réparer le bâtiment, qui a été endommagé gravement pendant l'attaque. L'Arcadia se pose sur une petite planète en bordure de zone libre pour se ravitailler, et les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que Miimé et leur tuteur s'accordent une pause bien méritée, sous le couvert d'une nuit étoilée magnifique, et d'un bon chocolat chaud au doux parfum de Chartreuse ...

* * *

Mais peu après qu'ils soient repartis, le Warp qui devait les emmener vers la Nébuleuse du Crabe les transporte au bon endroit ... presque mille ans en arrière !

Ils découvrent un passager clandestin, qui a été envoyé par les sylvidres pour perdre l'Arcadia et son équipage dans l'espace-temps ... Mais ils arrivent à la convaincre de les ramener, et Harlock lui promet de l'aider à sauver son peuple.

Alors qu'ils s'accordent une petite pause après les événements particulièrement déroutants des dernières heures, l'armada Sylvidre passe à l'offensive. Claire et Elyse partent se battre avec une navette de soutien, en compagnie de leur nouvelle alliée, une demi-Puntas du nom de Nävis.

Mais elles sont happées par l'immense vaisseau ennemi, et enfermées par les soldates de Sylvidra, qui en profite pour faire du chantage au pirate. Les deux jeunes filles parviennent au final à s'échapper, et ramènent avec elles une centaine de Puntas, qui étaient jusqu'alors destinés à être vendus comme esclaves.

L'ordre est bientôt ramené sur TRI-JJ-769, planète d'origine des Puntas, malgré un très fort risque d'instabilité politique. Enfin, ce n'est plus le rôle de nos pirates, qui retournent croiser dans leur mer d'étoiles.

* * *

Après avoir harponné un croiseur de marchandises, Mii, le chat du Doc Zéro, ramène à Claire un rat un peu trop verdâtre pour être honnête ... Et bientôt, tout l'équipage subit la contagion d'un virus qui les transforme en zombies tout droits sortis d'une mauvaise série Z !

Heureusement, les deux pupilles du capitaine, ainsi que le commandant en second, Yattaran, Tadashi (bien qu'il fût l'un de leurs adversaires les plus féroces dans cette bataille) et le Docteur Zéro parviennent à ramener tous ces morts à la vie ...

Non content d'être revenu d'entre les morts (enfin, pas sa cape), Harlock a la mauvaise idée de proposer aux filles un passage très succinct entre les pattes du Doc, pour quelques soins dentaires trop longtemps négligés ...

* * *

Partie deux en construction ...


	3. Si Emeraldas avait été là

**Si les pirates savaient s'occuper d'enfants, les poules auraient des dents**

 _Lecture alternative_

 _16 octobre 2017_

* * *

Quand Emeraldas entra sur le Death Shadow, elle sut que quelque chose clochait.

Puis elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, et deux gamines de six, sept ans maximum. Ayant un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise, elle n'attendit pas les explications de Tochirô pour le prévenir :

\- Si tu me dis que tu m'as trompé et que tu as deux filles, je te jure que je te tue.

\- Hey ! Minute !

Il fut coupé par l'une des deux gosses

\- Tu touches pas à Tochi'ō !

\- Ou faud'a nous tuer aussi !

Harlock arriva dans la salle, un air amusé se lisant clairement sur le visage.

\- Ha'lock ! s'écria celle aux cheveux les plus courts. La dame elle veut tuer Tochi'ō !

Elles vinrent se cacher derrière le pirate, qui était peut-être un peu plus rassurant que Tochirô pour ce qui était de les protéger.

Harlock se crispa instantanément, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ces sales gosses qui s'amusaient avec sa cape.

\- Les filles, elle ne tuera personne ! Arrêtez de vous accrocher à ma cape !

La dite cape se détacha.

\- Bon, quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? tonna Emeraldas, lassée d'attendre des explications.

Tochirô se retourna, et lui expliqua calmement :

\- On les a récupérées lors de notre dernière intervention ... Et elles ne veulent pas qu'on les dépose sur Terre.

\- Je vois ...

\- Tu penses pouvoir nous aider ? demanda Harlock, avant de récupérer sa cape et de pleurnicher. Ma cape toute neuve ...

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît, Emeraldas, on n'a jamais élevé de fillettes de notre vie !

\- Car tu penses que je l'ai fait ?

\- Mais ...

\- Vous assumez votre bêtise. Je ne suis pas votre mère, et encore moins la leur, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux gosses d'un mouvement de menton. Trouvez-leur une famille d'adoption, et débrouillez-vous.

\- OK, soupira Tochirô.

Les deux petites s'accrochèrent soudain chacune à une jambe de l'immense pirate.

\- On veut pas pa'tir !

Harlock soupira, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur des gamines. La scène était attendrissante, même Emeraldas ne le niait pas.

\- Les filles, laissez-nous discuter entre adultes s'il vous plaît.

Il désarma les cartouches de son pistolet, et leur donna son cosmo-dragoon. C'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé pour les occuper à cet instant T.

\- Allez jouer ailleurs s'il vous plaît.

Contentes d'avoir un jouet, les filles s'apprêtèrent à partir s'amuser, mais :

\- Ne leur donne pas ça enfin !

Emeraldas confisqua l'arme, et frappa Harlock avec.

\- Vous êtes complètement irresponsables ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre les petites par la main. Hors de question que je vous laisse avec eux, ils sont dangereux !

Et c'est comme ça que les deux orphelines devinrent les filles adoptives de la terrible Emeraldas ...


	4. Jeux de Mimes

**Comme quoi, les pirates sont des gens comme les autres**

 _Récit d'enfance  
_

 _18 décembre 2017_

* * *

Plus jamais il ne ferait ça. D'un autre côté, les petites étaient vraiment insupportables depuis quelques temps, et il s'était dit qu'une semaine de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. Lui le premier d'ailleurs. L'île de l'Ombre de la Mort fut leur point de replis, comme assez souvent, et ils eurent l'agréable surprise de tomber sur Emeraldas, qui avait accepté de prolonger ses vacances pour profiter de ses amis (surtout de Tochirô en fait, mais ça, les enfants n'étaient pas trop censées le savoir, enfin ...).

Toute cette histoire avait commencé quand il en avait eu assez de servir de punching bag pour gamines survoltées, et qu'il leur avait proposé un jeu plus calme que la dizaine de tentatives de noyade qu'il venait d'essuyer. Le pirate avait dit à ses deux gosses de l'attendre. Il était allé repêcher dans les stocks de la base un vieux jeu de société, qu'ils avaient probablement récupéré lors d'un abordage plus ou moins récent. Surtout moins d'ailleurs, au vu de la couche de poussière sur la boîte. Quand il l'avait montrée à Claire et Elyse, les deux petites n'avaient pas caché leur joie, et s'étaient empressées de rameuter Miimé, Yattaran, Tochirô et Emeraldas.

\- On va jouer à un jeu ! s'écriaient les deux enfants, ivres de joie, en ramenant le commandant en second du Death Shadow.

\- Et quoi comme jeu ? leur demanda Yattaran, un peu triste de devoir abandonner sa maquette, mais amusé par la bonne humeur des deux petites piles éclectiques bourdonnant autour de lui.

\- C'est un jeu de Miimé !

\- Un jeu de mime, rectifia Harlock (pour la huitième fois) dans un soupir, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez Tochirô.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés assis à l'ombre d'un palmier, en cercle autour d'une pile de carte. Harlock en lut sommairement les règles, puis proposa à Claire de commencer. La petite piocha une carte, la regarda un bref instant, puis se leva. Très sérieuse, elle mima un battement d'ailes.

Tous proposèrent des noms d'oiseaux, mais à chaque fois, la fillette faisait "non" de la tête. Elle eut une idée pour donner plus de détails quand Tori vint se poser à côté de Tochirô. Claire avança jusqu'à son tuteur, désigna l'oiseau, puis la serviette de plage d'un rose pétant sur laquelle ils étaient assis et enfin fit mine de peindre le cormoran.

\- Un flamand rose ? demanda Miimé.

\- Non ! râla la petite.

\- Donne ta carte, lui demanda Emeraldas, qui servait d'arbitre au jeu, car elle n'avait pas très envie de jouer, de toute façon.

Claire lui passa la carte, et scruta l'air surpris de sa belle-mère par procuration.

\- C'est un flamand rose, ça Claire ...

\- C'est quelqu'un qui a peint Tori en rose !

Harlock récupéra la carte.

\- Emeraldas a raison, c'est un flamand rose.

\- C'est quoi un flamand rose ? demanda Claire le plus innocemment du monde.

Tochirô éclata d'un rire franc en voyant la mine déconfite de son comparse, avant de se tourner vers sa pupille.

\- C'est un grand oiseau qui est rose car il mange de toutes petites crevettes ...

Il interrompit sa phrase, renversa Claire, qui tomba dans ses bras, et la chatouilla. Cette dernière se débattit un moment, ne supportant pas les chatouilles, mais il la relâcha (avant qu'elle ne finisse par lui donner un coup).

\- Du coup, c'est au tour de qui ?

\- Je joue ! s'exclama Miimé. J'ai trouvé le flamand rose !

La Nibelung se leva, prit la place de Claire, et tous s'amusèrent à deviner ce que mimaient leurs camarades. Cependant, ils réalisèrent très vite que le jeu "édition spéciale Terre" avait quelques déconvenues, puisque les deux petites avaient du mal à savoir ce qu'elles devaient imiter. Quand elles ne le savaient pas, soit elles demandaient à Emeraldas, arbitre suprême et irrévocable du jeu, soit elles faisaient avec les moyens du bord. C'est ainsi qu'Elyse mima un renne en imitant des cornes sur la tête d'Harlock, ayant pour seul souvenir un ridicule accessoire que Tochirô avait fait porter à son ami pour Noël.

Mais quelques tours plus tard, après un mime particulièrement brillant de Tochirô qui avait imité une moto (une Marcadas 267 selon ses dires, un vieux modèle), ce fut à Harlock de jouer. Le capitaine pirate (qui avait trouvé la moto - bon, c'est vrai, pas le modèle. Mais c'était Tochirô aussi) piocha une carte, la regarda, se décomposa, puis la reposa sous la pile, espérant que personne ne l'ait vu. Or, tout le monde l'avait vu.

\- Eh, tu l'as tirée, tu la mimes !

\- Hors de question que je fasse ça ! C'est un super mauvais exemple pour les filles !

Emeraldas confisqua la carte, et regarda le dessin. Avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Miimé a raison. Tu l'as piochée, tu la joues !

Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Elyse, qui détala vers le vaisseau la seconde d'après.

Le débat se fit plus houleux, Harlock refusant catégoriquement de mimer ce qui figurait sur sa carte, mais tous les autres le harcelant de le faire quand-même, car selon Yattaran "sinon c'est pas du jeu", alors même qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui était dessiné sur le carton. Elyse revint, et donna un sachet à la pirate rousse (qu'on avait déjà rebaptisé "Emerarbitre" depuis le début de la partie).

Ce fut elle qui coupa court à tout débat :

\- Bon, Harlock, tu te bouges et tu joues ta carte. Ça ne te tuera pas.

Tochirô crût bon d'ajouter avec une voix chevrotante "Tu ne peux pas revenir sur les paroles de l'Emerarbitre suprême, pauvre fou !", déclenchant un fou rire général.

Harlock dût donc se plier à ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, et se leva en râlant.

Il fixa ses camarades avec un regard noir, et vit qu'Emeraldas sortait quelque chose du sachet que lui avait amené Elyse. Une petite radio.

Et elle lança de la musique.

C'en était trop pour lui, tant pis pour son égo.

\- J'dois vraiment faire ça ...?

\- Fait-le, plus vite tu commences, plus vite tu termines, rétorqua Emeraldas d'une voix dure.

Demander à un pirate de jouer aux mimes, d'accord, ça pouvait passer si c'était pour occuper ses enfants. Mais lui demander de mimer Michael Jackson, vous n'avez pas honte ?

Le pire dans l'affaire, fut qu'il se débrouilla très bien. Il avait fermé l'œil pour ne pas affronter ceux, hilares, de ses amis, mais il fut ramené à la vue lorsque de la lumière et un bruit de flash retentirent.

Emeraldas l'avait photographié en plein Moonwalk !

On délaissa totalement les cartes, pour jouer à la balle avec l'appareil photo. C'était un mélange de "touche-touche" mais avec un ballon. Si, vous voyez très bien. Le but de ce jeu-là était bien plus simple : qu'Harlock n'attrape pas l'appareil !


	5. Epic & Fail

**De l'épique à l'échec**

 _Suite des évènements_

 _22 janvier 2018_

* * *

 _Pour ce qui est du contexte, cette histoire se passe juste après notre mémorable cuite ; nous avions (un peu) abusé de la bouteille, et prit la fuite après qu'Harlock nous soit tombé dessus. Ayant pris Tadashi, jeune mousse martyrisé de son état, en otage, nous nous étions enfuies en fracassant une porte étanche à coups de lasers (Harlock n'en peut vraiment plus de nous, je vous assure), et avions vogué au gré des courants spatiaux à une vitesse de croisière bien supérieure aux limitations indiquées par le Code de la Route spatial, jusqu'à être arrêtées par le Karyu qui passait par là. Quand Harlock nous récupéra, la punition tomba comme un couperet : privation d'alcool jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cependant, soyez certains que nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire sans broncher ..._

* * *

L'Arcadia avait rarement été aussi calme. Ce qui était très étrange d'ailleurs. Claire et Elyse venaient d'être punies d'alcool quelques heures auparavant, et s'étaient cloîtrés dans leurs cabines respectives. Si l'une grattait violemment sur son violon, l'autre était bien silencieuse. Elles étaient très fâchées d'être privées de binouze jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et vivaient très mal la punition - en application effective depuis exactement six minutes trente-huit secondes et neufs centièmes, au moment où elles trouvèrent une idée de vengeance.

* * *

Harlock se baladait dans un couloir de son vaisseau, plus précisément dans le segment B-9. Il était fatigué, mais luttait contre l'épuisement. Ses deux pupilles s'étaient enfuies à bord d'un Space-Wolf moins de vingt-deux heures avant ce moment, où il faisait un tour d'inspection dans son bâtiment. Le stress de cette disparition l'angoissait encore, et il n'osait pas les quitter des yeux une seule seconde pour l'instant. Il était tout aussi en colère que ses filles, pour d'autres raisons certes, mais il avait de bonnes justifications - ses gamines venaient quand-même d'envoyer une porte voler en éclats dans l'espace, puis s'étaient enfuies sur un vaisseau ennemi. Un bâtiment neutre, pourquoi pas, mais chez l'ennemi ! Certes il ne définissait pas le Karyu comme fondamentalement du côté adverse puisque son amie d'enfance y accomplissait son service, (et que Zéro n'était pas un mauvais bougre en soi) mais ce n'était pas une raison valable !

Le Capitaine s'était mis dans une telle colère que son commandant en second avait bien failli lui balancer un seau d'eau gelée au visage. Il avait dit des choses atroces, qu'il regrettait maintenant, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Quand il avait appris que ses gamines, ses petites filles s'étaient torchées la gueule dans son bureau, le pirate était tout de suite allé voir ce qu'il se passait dans ses quartiers. Il les avait grondé, mais les deux ados s'étaient enfuies en courant, avaient provoqué une réaction au dichlore dans un couloir – ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien endommagé – puis avaient échappé à sa poursuite, pris le mousse en otage, et s'étaient envolées en fracassant une porte blindée à coup de lasers. Le pirate balafré, quand il avait reçu un coup de fil du capitaine du Karyu l'informant qu'Elyse et Claire étaient à bord de son bâtiment, avait clairement fait comprendre à Zéro qu'il ne voulait plus les voir. Mais en père – adoptif – surprotecteur qu'il était, Harlock avait fini par s'inquiéter. Elles étaient loin d'être sobres quand elles avaient fait leurs bêtises, et ses deux pupilles seraient probablement choquées d'avoir fait de tels dégâts.

Cependant, l'angoisse et la rage lui avaient malgré tout coupé l'appétit et le sommeil. Il effectuait donc une énième ronde dans le vaisseau. Mais il trouvait l'Arcadia étrangement placide, à croire que tous dormaient. Quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, le ronronnement incessant des moteurs signalait que tout fonctionnait pour le mieux – et ça c'était rare.

Le pirate se décida à aller du côté de la cabine des filles. Il frappa à la porte de Claire. Personne ne lui répondit. Il entra. La chambre était vide. Inquiet, le pirate traversa le couloir d'un pas vif, et entra dans la chambre d'Elyse. Personne non plus.

Où étaient-elles ?

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'Arcadia, Claire et Elyse étaient dissimulées dans un placard, et attendaient patiemment de pouvoir coincer une certaine Nibelung. Cette dernière jouait de la harpe dans sa cabine, et le placard était une position certes étroite mais tactique, pour prendre leur camarade par surprise. Mais si Miimé ne se décidait pas rapidement à sortir de la pièce, les deux ados allaient bientôt mourir étouffées dans ce petit placard. Surtout que la colonne d'eau passait dans le fond du cagibi, et que c'était assez inconfortable. Très inconfortable pour être honnête. Mais par l'interstice de la porte laissée entrouverte, Claire aperçu Tori qui passait dans le couloir en se dandinant.

\- Tori ! l'appela-t-elle à voix basse.

L'oiseau tourna la tête vers le placard, mais ne vit pas qui l'appelait.

\- Elyse, y'a des gâteaux dans ma poche, vite !

\- J'ai plus de sang dans le bras !

La jeune fille – écrasa son amie – dégagea son bras, et récupéra le paquet de biscuits. Claire en sortit un du sachet, et entrouvrit plus la porte. Tendant le gâteau au cormoran, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à le lancer dans la chambre de Miimé, pour que l'oiseau aille la dégager vite fait bien fait de son fauteuil. Tori s'approcha, intéressé. Quand il fut suffisamment près, Claire jeta le biscuit vers la harpe de la Nibelung. Le cormoran se précipita dans la salle, et battit des ailes pour attraper le gâteau, qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir sur les genoux de la femme aux yeux jaunes. L'oiseau imita le biscuit, et Miimé eut du mal à se débarrasser du cormoran d'un coup trop affectueux. Elle y parvint enfin quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas elle qui intéressait l'oiseau, mais le sablé sur ses genoux. Miimé ceintura Tori, et sortit de sa cabine pour le jeter dehors telle une vieille loque plumeuse. À l'instant où elle posait un pied sur le pallier, les filles bondirent de leur placard et se ruèrent vers sa harpe.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

\- La clef de la cave contre ta harpe !

\- Sortez de là, j'appelle Harlock !

\- Tu fais ça, on te la renvoie en mikado !

La Nibelung risquait de s'énerver d'une minute à l'autre, mais restait encore indécise quant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Les filles ne voulaient pas vraiment boire de nouveau – enfin, pas tout de suite – après leurs récentes mésaventures sur le Karyu. Elles avaient surtout mal digéré la punition, et une idée de basse vengeance à jouer à leur tuteur et pirate en chef de l'Arcadia était née dans leurs têtes, nécessitant les clefs de ladite cave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! tonna une voix au bout du couloir, alertée par les éclats vocaux s'échappant de la cabine de la Nibelung.

\- Bordel, voilà le borgne ! jura Claire.

\- Replis !

Les deux adolescentes lâchèrent la harpe, et passèrent en trombe devant Miimé, qui n'eut pas le temps de les attraper, pour les dénoncer au capitaine. Cependant, ce dernier eut un réflexe assez vif, et ceintura Elyse avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de s'enfuir.

\- Claire ! s'écria Harlock, sur un ton ne donnant pas lieu aux tergiversations.

La jeune fille se tourna, ralentissant sa course. Elle revint sur ses pas, s'approchant du pirate en colère. La rouste, au moins verbale, qu'elles allaient recevoir serait mémorable. A moins que ...

Claire attrapa un gâteau dans sa poche, et siffla, attirant l'attention d'un certain cormoran. Brandissant le biscuit devant elle, la jeune fille lança le sablé à sa comparse, encore bloquée dans les bras de son tuteur, qui l'attrapa au vol. L'oiseau s'envola, voulant manger le gâteau. Elyse agita le biscuit sous le bec de Tori, puis le glissa dans le col de la cape du plus grand pirate de la galaxie. L'oiseau plana jusqu'à l'accueillante épaule du pirate, et plongea son bec dans le col du grand tissu noir et rouge. Harlock gesticula pitoyablement pour essayer de dégager cet oiseau stupide hérité à la mort de Tochirô – en vain. Ce vaisseau était devenu une vraie animalerie : un chat-pardeur, un cormoran bizarroïde, ... Pourquoi pas des lapins capillarophages tant qu'on y était ?

Mais en dehors de ces considérations, Harlock luttait désespérément contre l'oiseau un peu trop entreprenant, gesticulant comme un possédé. Si les héros étaient généralement reconnus pour leur physique, c'était la palme du corps de lâche qu'avait obtenue le Capitaine bien longtemps auparavant. Miimé était trop hilare pour l'aider, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Il avait lâché Elyse – il avait beau être le plus grand pirate de l'univers, il n'avait que deux bras – qui s'était enfuie à grands pas.

Leur plan pour remplacer les bouteilles du capitaine par de la grenadine était malheureusement avorté, mais ce qui venait de se passer le valait largement.

* * *

Quand Harlock parvint à retirer sa cape, et par conséquent, le stupide oiseau qui allait avec, les filles avaient disparu.

Il ne les retrouverait vraisemblablement pas avant un moment. Il les connaissait, les adolescentes allaient se terrer dans les cales, loin de sa vue colérique pendant longtemps.

* * *

Elles avaient des réserves de nourriture prévues pour subsister plus de huit jours selon les endroits.

Et heureusement, car elles en auraient besoin.


	6. Une toute autre histoire - Préface

Préface

Les pages qui vont suivre sont une histoire un peu particulière : il s'agit de ce qui serait à mon sens une belle manière de terminer cette sorte d'essai qui nous occupe depuis plus d'un an (même si ça ne s'arrêtera probablement qu'avec nos vies, vu comment c'est parti …), si cela devait arriver. D'un texte qui devait faire deux ou trois pages, il en résulte une trentaine – l'inspiration et moi c'est un bazar terrible – qui racontent une section de Boucle du Temps, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Les filles sont maintenant plus âgées que dans nos aventures, et sont devenues deux jeunes femmes craintes et reconnues : elles ont déjà de nombreux casses et hold-up à leur palmarès, se classant non loin de leur tuteur en matière de primes d'avis de recherche.

Cependant, ces années fastes prennent fin beaucoup plus tôt qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé, et depuis six ans, elles n'ont pas revu la douce lumière des néons de l'Arcadia.

Grandir, affronter la vie, tout cela n'est pas simple, et plusieurs fois, les deux pirates eurent à en payer le prix. Certaines cicatrices en témoignent à la surface, d'autres en profondeur. La peur noue leurs ventres et des chaînes leurs poignets, mais cela pourrait-il les empêcher de lever les yeux et d'avancer, de se battre, au nom de cette liberté qui signifie tant pour elles ?

La Boucle du Temps aura peut-être la réponse.


	7. Une toute autre histoire - Ch1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Une faible lueur, celle des vieux néons, éclairait le couloir. Un bruit de pas retentissait, battant régulièrement la mesure contre le sol du corridor. Le soldat longea peut-être une trentaine de portes, de part et d'autre du couloir, avant d'entrer dans la salle derrière la trente et unième. Là, la lumière l'éblouit quand il entra. Tout était tellement plus lumineux que dans le couloir : une salle entièrement blanche, une table, deux chaises. A la deuxième chaise, était menotté un autre humain. Des cheveux blonds folâtres tombaient devant son visage et jusqu'aux pieds de la chaise. Une voix sortit de derrière les mèches folles, tandis que la personne penchait la tête, comme si son cou était brisé en deux.

\- Quel honneur, lieutenant. J'ai appris pour votre promotion. Mes félicitations.

\- Merci beaucoup.

De l'autre côté de la galaxie, un autre militaire était entré dans une cellule similaire à celle de son collègue. Il fixa le prisonnier dont il avait à sa charge l'interrogatoire. Une tête blonde, dont la longueur des cheveux, au demeurant plus raides, n'avait rien à envier à son double de l'autre prison.

\- Ça fait longtemps, docteur. J'aimerais te dire que tu m'as manqué … mais j'ai encore du mal à me faire à notre « relation ».

\- C'est étonnant qu'au bout de six ans, tu ne sois pas à l'aise quand je suis là, ricana-t-il pour cacher son malaise.

Dans la première cellule, l'échange n'allait pas bon train. Le pauvre militaire n'arrivait pas à poser ses questions car la prisonnière oscillait entre l'ignorance et les répliques acerbes.

\- Où est la cargaison ?

Depuis vingt minutes que l'interrogatoire avait commencé, la prisonnière sifflotait avec détachement pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Dites-moi où vous cachez la cargaison. Nous pourrions reconsidérer votre peine.

\- Ramener une peine de deux cent dix ans à cent trente ? Vous me prenez pour une novice, lieutenant ?

\- J'en ai assez … commença à s'énerver le militaire.

\- Prenez une pause, suggéra la prisonnière.

\- Hors de question ! hurla l'homme.

Sa voix s'écorcha dans des trémolos aigus. Ses mâchoires enclenchées donnaient à ses pommettes déjà saillantes l'air d'être encore plus tranchantes qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ça vous rend dingue … exulta la jeune femme, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour masquer un sourire dément qui mangeait déjà une bonne moitié de son visage.

Elle avait l'air d'être complètement folle. Et son œil barré d'une cicatrice n'arrangeait pas son cas.

\- Je n'en peux plus ! Depuis six ans …

\- PAS SIX ANS ! hurla la jeune femme, en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, la renversant violemment, tout en faisant retentir vigoureusement les chaînes qui la retenaient.

Le soldat eut un mal fou à ne pas sursauter. La blouse pénitentiaire orange ne dissimulait en rien les multiples griffures et coupures sur ses jambes et ses bras.

\- Pas six ans … répéta-t-elle. Cinq ans, dix mois et vingt-quatre jours.

\- Rasseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta, et pencha à nouveau la tête, comme bloquée. Son expression était figée sur un rictus étrange. Le militaire ramassa sa chaise, et la força à se rasseoir.

\- Si vous ne nous dites rien, l'unité scientifique s'en chargera.

\- Vous bluffez.

\- Non. Moi, je m'en lave les mains.

\- La violation de vie privée, c'est pas interdit par la loi ?

\- Pas dans une affaire comme celle-ci. Puisque j'ai un mandat, ajouta-t-il en posant une feuille sur la table d'interrogatoire.

Il s'arrêta soudain, et la fixa intensément, de ce regard vert que la détenue aimait et abhorrait à la fois.

L'homme soupira.

\- On vous a déjà interdit de faire « ça », non ?

Elle regarda ses poignets, couverts de traces de morsures.

\- Probable. Je n'écoute pas trop ce qu'on m'interdit. Vous vous souvenez, la piraterie, tout ça …

Le militaire s'avança vers elle, et passa un gant sur le bord de la bouche de la prisonnière.

\- Il te reste du sang au coin des lèvres.

\- Il faut au moins ça pour se sentir en vie …

* * *

Dans l'autre cellule, le médecin n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Au contraire de sa collègue, la jeune femme s'attelait à répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions – souvent sans rapport – sans jamais lui laisser d'ouverture.

\- Où est la cargaison ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton bouc t'allait diablement bien ? Quand est-ce que tu t'es rasé pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne me répèterais pas. Où est l'Arcadia ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi bon en escrime ? Je meurs d'envie de reprendre l'entraînement, mais …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et secoua ses mains menottées. Un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres, une petite moue désolée.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? la coupa le médecin dans sa tension dramatique. Tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta peine si tu ne nous aides pas à retrouver cette cargaison.

La jeune femme se fendit d'une grimace, puis d'un sourire. Elle s'accouda à la table d'interrogatoire.

\- Je me demande ce que dirait ton patron s'il apprenait que tu es venu sans autorisation. Après tout, depuis quand un médecin militaire, aussi brillant qu'il soit, est-il habilité à interroger des détenus ?

Sa respiration se coupa involontairement. Elle avait touché le point sensible. Mais le docteur se reprit bien vite.

\- Depuis six ans qu'on t'a collé dans ce trou, personne ne t'a fait parler. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, même si je t'ai posé quelques questions. Moi, je viens juste te donner une info.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Il aurait souri si l'information qu'il avait à lui donner n'avait pas été mauvaise.

\- Puisque vous ne donnez pas de résultats, l'unité scientifique se chargera de vous faire parler.

\- « Vous » … Elle y sera mêlée aussi ?

\- Certainement.

Excédé, il s'assit sur le bureau et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux de la jeune femme, cachés par des cheveux qui n'avaient pas étés coupés depuis bien trop longtemps. Il avança une main tatouée vers son visage, et effleura du bout du pouce la large cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite depuis l'arête de son menton jusqu'à sa pommette.

\- Si seulement on n'en était pas arrivé là … soupira-t-il.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Et puis, n'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la prisonnière. Cette dernière se laissa emporter. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de contact humain ?

Le médecin s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir franchi la limite qu'il ne devait pas dépasser.

\- J'aurais parié que des tonnes de nanas seraient prêtes à se damner pour avoir droit à un bisou. Et que, au passage, les tueurs psychopathes, c'était pas ton genre.

Sur le coup, il hésita à lui balancer une réplique bien sentie, mais finalement, décida d'être honnête.

\- Tu sais … dit-il, enjôleur, en caressant sa joue avec le pouce. Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un que par toi ...

\- Oh … s'étonna-t-elle faussement. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu la jouerais « bon flic, mauvais flic » …

\- Il y a pas mal de choses que tu ignores sur moi, chérie, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comme ?

Le docteur lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, qui surprirent la jeune femme.

\- Le fait que si vous arriviez à vous échapper, je me ferais volontiers prendre en otage.

Puis il se redressa, et sourit tristement.

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à ta « sœur ».

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos à la détenue, et la porte claqua derrière lui.

* * *

\- _Silence whispers : « You can listen to the screaming soul_ _? » Yami wo …_

\- Prisonnier numéro X14098 ! Posez votre instrument, nous venons vous chercher pour votre convocation !

Sans leur jeter un regard, elle poursuivit sa chanson.

\- _Yami wo terashidasu costume …_

\- Posez ce violon ! Nous ne répèterons pas !

La jeune femme hésita un court instant à s'enfuir, en utilisant l'archet comme une arme, mais finalement, elle posa l'instrument sur sa couchette.

Elle était fatiguée.

* * *

La porte coulissa automatiquement quand elle détecta le groupe de militaires qui se tenaient devant. Pas moins de dix-huit soldats avaient été affectés au transport de la prisonnière. Elle en était presque flattée, tiens.

Indépendamment de ça, la jeune femme se doutait que ce pour quoi on l'amenait ici n'allait pas être drôle. Le médecin l'avait prévenue, mais elle était certaine que ça serait cent fois pire. Encerclée par la vingtaine de militaires entraînés et surarmés, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper. Le complexe médico-militaire lui était inconnu, et la moindre tentative d'évasion se solderait par un échec. Elle était téméraire, pas suicidaire.

On lui fit traverser quelques pièces, dont des laboratoires. Dans le cinquième où elle entra, elle vit quelque chose qui la révulsa atrocement.

\- QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? hurla-t-elle en se débattant soudain.

Dans une cuve remplie de formol ou d'un liquide semblable, flottait un corps anthropomorphe, dont la longue chevelure, qui à travers l'eau semblait grise, devait en réalité être dans les tons de violet ou de mauve. Le corps inerte était piqué de diverses électrodes médicales. Ce visage sans bouche, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille autres identiques.

\- Ne la lâchez pas !

\- Attention !

La prisonnière se tortillait comme une anguille, et frappait comme elle pouvait les soldats autour d'elle. On lui avait ceint le cou, les poignets et les chevilles, qui étaient reliés l'un avec l'autre par des chaînes forgées dans un titane incorruptible provenant d'une exploitation minière du système Zohar GH80.

\- Je vais vous …

Elle reçut un coup de crosse dans le ventre, ce qui la calma momentanément.

Miimé, dernière représentante en vie de son espèce, les Nibelungen, dormait d'un sommeil médicalisé dans l'une des cuves longilignes du laboratoire.

\- Je vous crèverais … cracha la pirate.

\- C'est ça … grogna l'un des militaires.

On la força à suivre le rythme, malgré ses résistances appuyées. La détenue essayait de lutter, mais les chaînes à son cou l'entravaient bel et bien.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le septième laboratoire. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme dut attendre que ses yeux s'accommodent à l'obscurité. Des petites diodes lumineuses multicolores clignotaient et des « bips » stridents retentissaient çà et là autour du dispositif.

Deux tables d'opération au centre de la salle. Deux panneaux de commande. On la força à s'allonger, et on l'attacha à la table. Un chant résonna derrière le panneau métallique.

\- _La peste emporte les enfants …_

\- Purée, pas celle-là … grimaça un militaire.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et d'autres militaires en uniforme entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Traînant après eux une autre femme.

Elle n'opposa que peu de résistance à ses geôliers. On les attacha toutes les deux, et on leur brancha tout un tas de dispositifs médicaux. Après leur avoir enfoncé des seringues aux poignets, le médecin en charge de l'opération appuya sur quelques boutons du panneau de commande.

La jeune femme chercha à établir un contact visuel avec son amie, mais bizarrement, l'autre ne la regarda pas. Concentrée sur le plafond au-dessus d'elle, la prisonnière, dont on ne voyait que la bouche, souriait avec une sorte de détachement étrange.

Les deux militaires qui s'étaient occupés des interrogatoires étaient présents, et faisaient profil bas. Le médecin ne pouvait pas assister son collègue, par manque de qualifications officielles et le lieutenant fixait les LEDs clignotantes, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

\- Cette opération ne peut pas avoir lieu ! tonna un autre scientifique en blouse blanche.

L'intrusion dans son laboratoire arrêta le geste du docteur.

\- Quoi encore ? s'énerva ce dernier. J'ai signé trois cents papiers, passé cinq examens dont deux psychologiques, et laissé des échantillons d'ADN pour pouvoir faire cette opération ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'interrompt ?

Le scientifique qui était entré en trombe dans le laboratoire prit une inspiration, et débita sa tirade d'une traite.

\- L'une des deux est jugée psychologiquement instable. Et elles n'ont pas d'avocat.

\- Il nous faut les deux pour faire marcher le programme, afin d'être sûrs que les mémoires coïncident. Et le procureur a donné son aval pour l'opération.

\- Avec une patiente atteinte de troubles mentaux, c'est illégal.

Le scientifique était en réalité un être mécanisé. Son visage, malgré le métal, trahissait une angoisse terrible.

\- Nous avons eu une dérogation spécifique du bureau fédéral. Vous n'avez aucune raison de remettre en question la procédure. Cela suffit. Sortez !

\- Je vous aurais prévenu.

Le médecin humain fut pris de colère, et attrapa son collègue par le col.

\- Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez faire. Personne ne m'empêche de vous dénoncer pour complicité avec la piraterie.

Le lieutenant les sépara. Le Mécanoïde toisa son collègue d'un regard acéré, et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Soudain, la détenue se rendit compte qu'un Mécanoïde venait de prendre leur défense. Les temps avaient bien changé, en six ans de captivité.

Le responsable de l'examen ramena ses cheveux sous la charlotte qu'il portait.

\- Nous allons procéder à l'opération.

Il appuya sur un bouton. Les tubes reliés aux seringues enfoncées dans les veines des détenues brillèrent soudain, traversés par un liquide. L'une cria, se débattit, alors l'autre resta désespérément stoïque. L'anesthésiant fit vite effet, et deux casques lumineux tombèrent sur les yeux des deux femmes endormies.

* * *

\- Nom complet, date et lieu de naissance.

La machinerie commença à émettre des bruits stridents et à clignoter frénétiquement.

\- _Prénom du détenu X14098 : Elyse. Prénom du détenu X14099 : Claire. Impossible d'obtenir les informations relatives aux recherches suivantes : noms de famille, dates et lieux de naissance_ , scanda la machine.

\- Qu'est-ce que … s'étrangla le scientifique.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers les deux cobayes : si celle de droite n'avait aucune expression, endormie de force par le médicament, l'autre en revanche souriait toujours, figée par l'anesthésie. Se sentant nargué, le médecin frappa du poing contre son bureau.

\- Engagement du processus d'exploitation de la mémoire à long terme.

Le médecin militaire serra les dents. Ce processus n'était pas homologué, et en aucun cas ce scientifique n'était habilité à le faire. Du moins, sans assistance.

\- _Processus d'exploitation de la mémoire à long terme – Engagé._

\- Consultation des informations suivantes : noms complets, dates et lieux de naissance.

Un bruit de souffle mécanique emplit le laboratoire pour la deuxième fois des pics électriques bleus couraient autour du crâne des détenues sous les casques, les diodes clignotaient activement, puis le verdict tomba, au bout de deux longues minutes.

\- _Impossible d'obtenir les informations relatives aux recherches suivantes : noms de famille, dates et lieux de naissance_. _Derniers lieux identifiés dans le lobe temporal médian : Planète 78-dzêta, dite Select, dans le système solaire Thor. Age approximatif des détenues : six ans en temps terrien._

L'écran s'alluma au-dessus des tables d'opération. Des images de l'orphelinat du point de vue d'un enfant, puis de l'incendie criminel du centre d'accueil de Select. Apparut le visage d'un homme de vingt ans, la joue gauche dévorée par une immense estafilade mal cicatrisée.

\- Bordel … Mais ça nous éclaire déjà sur certains points …

Il nota quelques mots dans son rapport, puis annonça à voix haute :

\- Poursuite de la recherche approfondie dans l'hippocampe.

\- _Processus de recherche centralisé dans l'hippocampe – Engagé_.

Les recherches se firent pendant plusieurs heures, où on explora les différents souvenirs que les deux femmes possédaient. Le but était de connaître l'emplacement de la cargaison volée, mais quand ils trouvaient un souvenir relatif à leurs exactions, ils prenaient tout de même la peine de l'annoter dans leur rapport.

Ce rapport en question, ils l'étayèrent d'au moins vingt-neuf pages supplémentaires (soit une bonne cinquantaine d'articles détaillés), puisque même si les deux femmes avaient six ans quand le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie les avait recueillies, elles étaient tout de même coupables de complicité avec des membres de la piraterie, et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge. Furent alors annotés différents meurtres de sylvidres (même si ces crimes-là leur vaudraient certainement une remise de peine plutôt qu'une aggravation, après le sauvetage de la Terre par Harlock) violation de propriété privée et falsification d'identité à de nombreuses reprises (notamment dans l'hôpital central de Tokarga et dans l'établissement scolaire Mathoine Sommiel) d'intrusion illégale dans une base militaire, et bien d'autres encore.

Soudain, passèrent sur l'écran des images d'un vieux bâtiment, en pierres brunes. Les souvenirs qui défilaient représentaient tour à tour une cantine, une chambre d'internat, une salle de classe une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains, souriante des bouteilles d'alcool, de la neige, un souterrain, un tourbillon de sang et de machines, …

Ce qui retint l'attention du scientifique, ce fut le souvenir du bal, qu'elles conservaient au creux de leur lobe temporal. Sur son panneau, il voyait clairement d'autres zones du cerveau – réservées à l'affect – s'activer en un feu d'artifice neuronal à moment-là, ce qui l'intrigua particulièrement : ça devait être une partie de leur vie spécialement importante. En repassant le visionnage, il crut reconnaître les deux adolescents avec qui les détenues partageaient une bouteille dans un local. Il ne dit rien à voix haute.

N'était-ce pas le médecin militaire et le lieutenant, ces deux garçons ?

* * *

\- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

Claire tremblait encore. Malgré l'anesthésie, elle sentait que quelque chose s'était introduit par la force dans sa mémoire elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si on ne l'avait pas endormie … Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'on pourrait bien modifier dans son cerveau. De toutes les tortures qu'elle avait endurées, c'était de loin la pire.

Dans la pièce, un médecin s'occupait de vérifier ses constantes vitales. Tout enchaînée qu'elle était, on avait quand même décidé de placer plusieurs militaires à la sortie de la salle par respect pour son intimité, bien que l'une d'entre eux soit à l'intérieur et la surveille du coin de l'œil. Elle était également venue l'informer de ses droits, et que la suite du programme.

\- Nous reprendrons demain, à moins que vous ne préfériez livrer l'emplacement de la cargaison.

\- Je … jamais …

\- Arrêtez de bouger, grogna le médecin.

\- Comme vous voudrez. N'hésitez pas à nous informer si vous changez d'avis.

La militaire allait se retirer vers son coin de mur, quand un de ses camarades ouvrit la porte, l'interpella, lui glissa quelques mots, et la laissa revenir.

\- On vous demande au parloir commun.

\- Mais … je croyais que ça m'était interdit de rencontrer quelqu'un …

\- Si vous ne voulez pas y aller, pas de problème.

\- Non ! J'arrive.

Le médecin lui donna quelques indications, puis la laissa suivre la militaire. Le groupe de soldats placé devant la porte suivit les deux femmes, et les accompagna jusqu'au parloir.

\- Vous avez vingt minutes.

Elle trouva que c'était peu. Depuis six ans qu'on l'avait enfermé, elle n'avait eu droit à aucune visite. Mis à part les nombreuses tortures où elle avait eu le loisir d'être en présence de soldats, elle avait rarement pu voir des humains. Enfin, des personnes douées d'empathie du moins.

La porte s'ouvrit et un militaire l'accompagna jusqu'à la seule table occupée. Les yeux écarquillés quand elle reconnut son amie, la pirate se précipita vers elle, bien qu'entravée par ses chaînes. L'autre femme se leva difficilement et la prit dans ses bras. Elles tombèrent à genoux sur le plancher.

\- Oh mon Dieu … Tu vas bien …

\- Toujours vivante, rassurez-vous … murmura Elyse, les larmes aux yeux.

Claire se releva, et aida son amie à faire de même. Cela l'étonna quand elle vit que la jeune femme ne pouvait presque pas marcher seule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ils ont bien fini par me péter le genou, ces enflures … Il faudrait qu'on l'opère, mais je refuse qu'on m'anesthésie. J'ai pas confiance en ces crevards.

La pirate à la joue balafrée s'assit en face de son amie. Elle avait pris peur en entendant les médecins, mais pour quelqu'un qu'on avait dit cliniquement instable, Elyse semblait pourtant être en pleine possession de sa conscience. Elles n'avaient pas pu se revoir depuis le début de leur peine. En six ans, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Seulement, leurs traits s'étaient tirés, et leurs joues amaigries, suite aux tortures et aux nuits sans sommeil.

Car il ne fallait pas compter sur les vivants pour vous rassurer à propos des morts.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils recommencent, lâcha Claire après quelques secondes de silence. C'était … horrible.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne compte pas parler.

\- Moi non plus. Juste, je veux que ça cesse … Six ans de prison, c'est trop long. Si ce n'est pas l'Enfer, où peut-on bien être ?

\- D'un autre côté, on a tué trop de monde pour avoir une place gratuite au Paradis, lui fit remarquer Elyse.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que Dieu laisserait notre place aux sylvidres !

\- Je suis d'accord. Cependant, l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions … répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je me demanderais toujours pourquoi on s'est laissé prendre. Si j'avais su, on aurait laissé ce vaisseau là où il était, et on se serait tirés ...

\- C'est vrai. Malheureusement, c'est un peu tard pour regretter. Aujourd'hui, la question, c'est « quand ».

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand est-ce que cet idiot viendra nous chercher ?

La pirate à la joue recousue resta figée. Alors ils disaient vrai, les scientifiques ? Avait-elle bel et bien perdu l'esprit ?

\- Il est … mort, lui rappela Claire.

\- On n'a aucun cadavre, aucune trace, rien. Disparu, peut-être, mais pas mort.

\- Tu te tortures … soupira Claire. Il est mort. Il serait venu bien avant, s'il était en vie.

La jeune femme se rembrunit. Elle ne croyait aucunement à la soi-disant mort de leur père adoptif. Mais le temps lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.

\- Pourtant … tu te souviens de cette croix sur le pont, en face de son fauteuil …

\- Du sang, oui. Il a dû réussir à traîner sa carcasse quelque part, mais il y avait du sang partout.

\- Tu me l'as montrée toi-même. Une croix, avec des taches plus larges aux extrémités. Comme les deux os croisés sur l'étendard.

\- Ça ne peut pas être volontaire. Tu te fais des films … Il nous aurait sorties de là bien avant, s'il était en vie. Il n'a même plus d'équipage. Une partie est morte, l'autre est dans plein de bases différentes. Il ne pourrait rien faire de toute façon.

En fait, elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore vivants, ceux qui étaient emprisonnés. On les avait tenues à l'écart de toutes les informations sur leurs pairs.

Elyse posa ses poings sur la table, et se pencha vers son amie.

\- Cette croix … L'Arcadia qui est introuvable … La cargaison qu'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver dans nos mémoires …

\- Tu sais très bien où elle est, cette cargaison, tout comme moi.

\- Si c'était vraiment le cas, ils l'auraient déjà, et on ne repasserait pas à la casserole demain.

Claire baissa les yeux, et vit les poignets constellés de morsures et de griffures de son amie.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on reverra l'extérieur. Je ne saurais dire si ce sera demain ou dans dix ans, mais une chose est sûre, on reverra l'espace.

\- Dans un peloton d'exécution.

\- Non ! Je suis sûre qu'on sera dehors plus vite que tu ne le penses.

\- Je ne le pense pas, soupira Claire, en se rejetant contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise. Six ans … autant dire une éternité.

\- Ça ferait de lui le plus abominable des hommes, s'il n'était pas venu, alors qu'il le pouvait. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Arrête de divaguer. Il n'y a plus de chance pour nous. On va purger nos deux cents quatre ans restants, et … on va pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, si on ne nous abat pas avant.

\- Alors peut-être … qu'on est vraiment fichues ? Qu'on va y rester ? Oh, pauvre de nous …

Elle se mit à rire. Claire avisa de nouveau ses bras rongés.

\- Ils disaient que tu étais folle.

\- Folle … ? Oh, oui …

Son amie l'effrayait. Le léger sourire qu'elle avait en coin, son œil balafré, ses cernes et ses joues creuses la rendaient presque effrayante.

Se retenant de rire encore, Elyse baissa le regard, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux.

\- Souvent, n'est pas fou celui qu'on croit … commença-t-elle. La plupart du temps, le fou est bien plus conscient de ce qui se passe que tous les autres. Ils sont tous obnubilés par eux-mêmes, et au final, c'est le fou qui est plus lucide que tous.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Claire.

Le militaire qui surveillait la pièce consulta sa montre.

Elyse releva les yeux, et croisa ceux de son amie.

\- « Il » nous a dit un jour qu'il valait parfois mieux avoir des spectres que la réalité en face de soi.

Claire reconnut le regard de son amie, celui qu'elle était souvent la seule à comprendre, celui qui la rassurait. Un regard brillant, déterminé, presque souriant.

Son amie n'avait pas disparu.

Elle comprit instinctivement ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire.

\- Ce n'était pas dans ce contexte, sourit-elle.

\- Qu'importe. Tu te souviens quand Tochirô nous avait expliqué l'illusion référencielle ? Eh bien, ils n'ont juste pas réalisé qu'ils étaient dans une fiction, et se persuadent de ce qu'ils veulent bien croire … répondit la jeune femme d'un ton léger.

\- Et quand ils s'en rendront compte, ce spectacle sera grandiose, plaisanta Claire.

\- Ça me rappelle Aralkum, tiens …

\- Cette soirée devant la carcasse du tank ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mesdames, l'entretien est fini.

* * *

Dans sa nouvelle cellule, Claire n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les heures passées sous anesthésie l'avaient bien fatigué, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait une sacrée forme. De plus, elle savait que dormir ne restaurerait pas son énergie, puisque de nombreux cauchemars prendraient un malin plaisir à hanter sa nuit.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. L'espace lui manquait. C'était fou comme cet endroit froid, hostile et meurtrier pouvait représenter pour elle la chaleur d'un foyer.

Toutes les précautions pour prévenir leur fuite avaient été prises, et la jeune femme ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Avec un soupir, elle s'allongea sur la couchette, et fixa le plafond avec attention. Remarquant le verre vide de son repas, posé sur la tablette, elle le prit et s'amusa à le jeter au-dessus d'elle, le laisser retomber, l'attraper, et recommencer. Le gobelet en plastique tournoyait dans les airs, voltigeant au gré de sa poigne. Il retombait lestement dans sa paume, et elle le jetait à nouveau.

Tori et Mii lui manquaient, la cuisine de Masu lui manquait, l'adrénaline du combat lui manquait, ses dragons lui manquaient, l'alcool lui manquait, les engueulades avec Harlock lui manquaient.

Depuis six ans qu'elle se trouvait bloquée là, c'était à peine si elle s'était sentie vivante. Entre les traitements inhumains et l'aliénation de la prison, la jeune femme avait eu la nette impression de ne plus vivre que par intermittence. Les seuls instants à avoir fait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine, à avoir fait pulser son sang dans sa gorge, c'étaient les moments après la torture : la nourriture fade sous ses dents après des jours de faim la chaleur d'un drap rêche sur sa peau après un séjour dans une chambre froide la piqûre de l'antiseptique sur ses plaies après des coups de fouet …

Ces petits moments, qui étaient sans doutes les pires de sa vie, mais qui lui rappelaient qu'elle était vivante. Dans ces instants, la brume sur son esprit se délassait, et elle savait quoi faire pour survivre, fût-elle obligée de se laisser tourmenter par ses geôliers. Car il n'y allait pas uniquement de sa survie à elle : s'ils étaient là, la vie de tout l'équipage de l'Arcadia encore vivant était en jeu.

* * *

Dans une autre cellule de la base scientifique, Elyse se trouvait dans la même lutte insomniaque, qu'elle savait irrésoluble.

Allongée sur le côté, elle fixait la porte en verre teinté, derrière laquelle un soldat faisait une ronde. Il devait s'ennuyer, lui aussi …

On l'avait quand même autorisé à embarquer son violon. Se rappelant de cela, la jeune femme se leva, et ouvrit la malle. Le couvre-feu était sonné depuis un bon moment déjà, et toutes les lampes étaient éteintes. A la lumière défaillante des bornes d'incendie allumées en permanence, l'instrument reluisait d'une étrange teinte mauve, qui glissait comme une ombre carnavalesque sur son vernis. La table d'harmonie était brune, comme tous les autres violons. Cela l'attrista, d'ailleurs, de voir que ce violon était semblable à tous les autres. Au moins se démarquait-il par le son. Enfin … La jeune femme caressa tristement la volute de l'instrument.

Le violon était de bonne facture, malgré des chevilles un peu capricieuses. Elle avait dû avouer quelques crimes pour qu'on lui en fournisse un, mais en soi, rien qui puisse rallonger sa peine ou celle de Claire. C'était surtout des informations en rapport avec d'autres pirates, qui eux usurpaient le titre de combattants pour la liberté. Etrangement, les militaires s'étaient montrés plus doux quand elle leur avait permis d'arrêter ces pirates de pacotille. On utilisait parfois la jeune femme pour essayer de comprendre des opérations de contrebande. Si elle pouvait mettre sous les verrous des usurpateurs de bannière, elle le faisait bien volontiers.

Dès le début de son incarcération, la détenue s'était mise à montrer des signes de troubles mentaux. Cela conforta l'armée dans ses idées selon lesquelles les pirates de l'Arcadia étaient pour la plupart des psychopathes. Même si au début, on avait cru que c'était un stratagème, les militaires s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Après plusieurs tests avec des cliniciens, on avait bien identifié une pathologie mentale. On l'avait d'abord crue atteinte de névroses, mais c'était en réalité un trouble de la personnalité limite incluant de légères tendances à la mutilation par autophagie qui avait été le diagnostic final du psychiatre de l'armée.

Durant les fréquents entretiens qu'elle avait avec des responsables qui voulaient la faire parler, la prisonnière s'était montrée tour à tour très douce puis extrêmement agressive. Toujours avec des réactions disproportionnées par rapport à ce qu'on lui demandait, la détenue avait toujours paru terrorisée par le fait qu'on puisse l'abandonner, et malgré le bulletin sur la mort d'Harlock, n'avait jamais cessé de croire qu'il était toujours en vie.

On l'avait torturée, aussi fréquemment que les autres détenus, puisque des dispositions particulières avaient été prises pour elle et son amie. Un psychiatre surveillait quand même son état, et après chaque séance de torture, il la trouvait recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, terrassée par une peur terrible, et dévorée par une haine insatiable. Mais il ne lui était pas plus secourable qu'un autre : un seul médecin avait pu approcher la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'y fût opposée, et celui-ci était porté disparu. Le gouvernement se moquait que la jeune femme puisse être malade, quand il avait affaire avec des pirates aussi recherchées et dangereuses qu'elles.

La pirate se saisit du violon, le posa sur son épaule, et commença à jouer. Au bout de cinq notes, son geôlier tambourinait contre la vitre en lui criant d'arrêter. Elle posa l'archet, mais garda l'instrument, serré contre sa poitrine.

Son amie avait raison. Que cela pouvait-il bien être, si ce n'était pas l'Enfer ?


	8. Une toute autre histoire - Ch2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Petit challenge ... Devinez qui est M. Feder ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On les attacha à nouveau aux tables. Elles ne tentèrent pas de se débattre, déjà résolues à endurer le supplice à venir. La fatigue aidant – aucune des deux n'était parvenue à dormir durant la nuit précédente – les deux femmes attendirent simplement qu'on actionne l'alimentation des seringues, pour tomber à nouveau dans un sommeil médicalisé. Elles s'attendaient à passer un très mauvais moment, et savaient que ça ne servait à rien de lutter.

Le médecin, suivi d'un assistant, entra dans le laboratoire. C'était un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que la plupart des soldats. Ses cheveux châtains broussailleux ramenés sur l'arrière de son crâne lui donnaient un petit côté négligé sans tomber dans le sauvage. Il était entré dans la médecine militaire depuis quelques années. Repéré par le grand scientifique en charge des opérations sur le cerveau grâce à ses brillants résultats, il s'était vu autoriser l'accès au laboratoire. Ses yeux cernés et son menton plutôt mal rasé ne cachaient rien des longues nuits de travail qu'il enchaînait depuis quelque temps déjà, puisqu'il avait fait des recherches sur les œuvres de son mentor afin de pouvoir l'assister dans sa tâche.

Justin S. Feder – le nom marqué sur son badge – observa son aîné allumer les machines.

\- L'opération va commencer. Nous continuerons d'exploiter les souvenirs présents dans l'hippocampe.

Il appuya sur le bouton qui activait l'anesthésiant, et regarda le liquide lumineux descendre jusqu'à la prise de l'intraveineuse. L'homme demanda à son assistant d'allumer le panel de contrôle, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

Il fallait trouver l'emplacement de la cargaison.

* * *

Le médecin militaire était venu trouver le scientifique la veille, pour lui exposer son point de vue. Il trouvait ça complètement contre l'éthique d'opérer seul les deux femmes, fussent-elles de dangereuses mercenaires.

En réalité, son assistant avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute, expliquant son absence. Il avait dû faire un passage par l'hôpital pour un contrôle de santé : le jeune homme avait eu un accident grave quelques années auparavant, et comme il en gardait des séquelles, les médecins lui avaient conseillé de faire vérifier ses anciennes blessures régulièrement, même s'il ne subsistait plus qu'une large cicatrice.

Les recherches du jour n'avaient pas été plus fructueuses que la veille, révélant quelques autres exactions, mais rien en rapport avec la cargaison. Bizarrement, tous les souvenirs qu'elles avaient de cet attentat étaient généralement différents de l'une à l'autre, et quand ils se recoupaient, les données étaient inexactes sur le terrain.

Le scientifique se sentait comme un lion en cage, impuissant, et incapable de trouver comment s'échapper du trou où il était, alors qu'il se démenait corps et âme pour identifier le souvenir manquant.

* * *

Aussitôt sortie de la léthargie artificielle où on l'avait plongée, Claire fut traînée chez le médecin qui l'avait ausculté la veille – tout comme son amie, elle détestait les docteurs, et cette visite de courtoisie juste après son réveil ne la mit pas de bonne humeur – puis on l'amena dans un parloir en verre. De l'autre côté de la vitre, une femme en tailleur serré blanc, la quarantaine, était assise avec un pad numérique entre les mains. Son sourire éclatant contrastait magnifiquement avec sa peau foncée, ses yeux rosés semblaient rassurants, et un carré lumineux de la même couleur à son menton témoignait d'une partielle mécanisation.

\- X14099, c'est cela ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne paraissait pas méchante ou agressive. La pirate lui aurait volontiers fait confiance, dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, quelque chose d'impossible à identifier força Claire à s'en méfier. D'instinct, elle sut que cette femme n'était pas si honnête qu'elle pouvait le sembler.

\- On m'appelle Claire.

\- Enchantée. Je suis Madame Laera Amehor, psychothérapeute indépendante mandatée par le gouvernement. On m'a demandé d'établir votre bilan psychologique.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Allons. Après ce que vous venez de vivre, vous avez sûrement besoin … de vous exprimer ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes isolée depuis un moment …

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- Vous avez vécu … quelque chose de traumatisant … Être élevé par un pirate, ça peut être un peu déroutant …

\- Mes pères adoptifs ont été les meilleurs dont on puisse rêver.

\- Racontez-moi, sourit la psychologue, plus sur le ton de la proposition que sur celui de l'ordre. Nous avons tout le temps que vous désirez.

\- Vous êtes soumise au secret professionnel, non ?

\- Bien sûr, sauf si cela en va de votre santé.

\- Dans ce rapport, que diriez-vous aux gens d'en haut ?

\- C'est un bilan tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, une analyse de votre fonctionnement intellectuel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir fait un quand on nous a enfermées ?

\- Vous étiez au service des prisonniers politiques. Maintenant, comme c'est l'unité médicale qui a pris le relais, nous devons avoir un dossier complet sur vous et votre mode de pensée.

La détenue hésita. Elle faisait peu confiance à cette femme, mais d'un autre côté, elle ressentait le besoin de livrer sa peine à quelqu'un. C'était dur à expliquer, mais la fatigue psychologique qu'elle endurait depuis six ans n'était pas prête à s'effacer d'elle-même.

\- Ils nous ont sauvées d'un incendie, commença-t-elle, se sentant déjà libérée d'un poids. Et alors qu'ils auraient pu nous laisser sur notre planète, à crever la faim avec les autres, ils nous ont gardés près d'eux. Les policiers, sur Select, disaient qu'on était des otages, et que si l'on mourait, ce n'était pas grave. On leur doit la vie. S'ils n'étaient pas venus, on serait mortes dans les flammes. Et ceux du bon côté de la loi, ceux qui devaient nous protéger … ils se moquaient de nous sauver ou non.

Elle s'arrêta, posant sa voix doucement. Ils en avaient parlé, avec Harlock, dix ans après qu'il les ait adoptées. Mais … cela lui fit un bien fou de l'énoncer, comme si cela permettait de dédouaner, aux yeux du gouvernement, le pirate des crimes qu'il avait pu commettre. Harlock et Tochirô étaient des gens bien. Des pirates, certes, mais qui avaient sacrifié leur vie, toute leur vie, pour promettre aux futures générations un monde meilleur. A commencer par elles.

\- Qu'on traite ces gens comme des criminels, je trouve ça atroce. On nous assimile à des monstres, mais en réalité, on suit juste ce qu'on estime bon.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, dans une société, on ne peut pas se permettre d'agir comme bon nous semble, vous savez …

\- Je préfère aller à l'encontre des règles plutôt que de me plier à des ordres donnés par des lâches ignares et dangereux.

\- Comme ?

\- Vous vous souvenez, il y a dix ans, quand les sylvidres ont voulu envahir la Terre ? Si on avait écouté les lois terrestres, nous ne serions même pas là pour en parler.

La discussion continua un bon moment. Claire évita cependant les sujets trop personnels qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir transmis aux autorités. La psychologue lui semblait honnête, mais sa pointe d'anxiété ne disparaissant pas, la pirate ne se risqua pas à dévoiler certains sujets.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, et elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

\- Faites.

\- Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que ce pirate pourrait s'être servi de vous ?

La question laissa Claire sans voix. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était posée : le médecin qui avait sauvé Tadashi et Harlock après la bataille qui avait fait écho à leur fête de Noël s'en était inquiété. Il avait rencontré deux adolescentes loyales envers leur tuteur, capables de tuer alors qu'elles n'avaient que seize ans. N'était-il pas en droit de se demander si le pirate ne les manipulait pas ?

\- Cela vous semble être un jugement un peu dur, excusez-moi.

\- Non … c'est juste que …

Cette femme pouvait-elle être dans le vrai ? Claire avait été détruite par la mort de son tuteur. En plus de ça, il n'y avait eu personne pour partager ses craintes : Elyse avait été enfermée dans une autre prison, pour plus de sécurité. Ç'avait été une épreuve terrible que de surmonter seule la perte de l'homme qui les avait élevées, et aimé comme ses propres enfants.

Et remettre en question la motivation du pirate, c'était difficile.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Les chercheurs ont relevé une intervention dans le lycée Mathoine Sommiel. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

\- On aidait une amie.

\- Vous y êtes allées de votre plein gré ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- N'était-ce pas plutôt en réaction au refus de votre tuteur ?

La psychologue voyait bien que la jeune femme était dérangée par ces questions à propos des raisons qui avaient poussé le pirate à les garder sur l'Arcadia. Comme la détenue semblait vraiment être troublée par l'idée que l'homme qu'elle admirait tant ait pu ne pas être honnête, le médecin préféra passer à une autre question.

\- Vous avez changé plusieurs fois d'identité, est-ce exact ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment trouviez-vous ces noms d'emprunt ?

\- Euh … des références littéraires, ou simplement des inventions.

\- J'imagine que c'était pour passer incognito.

\- Exact.

\- Mais aviez-vous un fichier dans les documents du gouvernement ?

\- Je ne pense pas que l'orphelinat ait pris la peine de le faire.

\- Le recensement se fait à quinze ans.

\- Donc non.

\- C'est pour cela qu'avant l'attentat sur Heavy Melder, vous n'existiez dans aucun des rapports ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et quand vous preniez un nom d'emprunt, vous changiez significativement votre comportement ?

\- Non, pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour ne pas sembler suspectes.

\- Donc on peut dire qu'avant Heavy Melder, vous n'existiez pas ?

\- C'est un peu ça.

\- D'accord … Et comment vous voyez ça ?

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- C'était classe.

La psychologue tapa quelques mots sur son pad, puis releva les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me pencher sur le cas de votre sœur –

\- Amie, la coupa Claire.

\- De votre amie, reprit la spécialiste. Vous l'avez vue hier, comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?

\- Meurtrie.

\- On lui a déclaré un trouble de la personnalité limite. Était-elle prise par de violentes sautes d'humeur, quand vous étiez libres ?

\- Rarement. Elle pouvait s'énerver, mais on le faisait tous. Le métier n'était pas facile tous les jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le justifier, selon vous ? Les médecins qui lui ont fait passer les tests pensent que c'est la mort d'Harlock qui pourrait avoir fait ressortir chez elle ce trouble.

\- C'est une possibilité envisageable.

\- Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui vous a surpris, hier ?

Claire prit une inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle soit la plus convaincante possible.

\- Non, rien de spécial. Ça fait six ans qu'on ne s'était pas vues, et on voit qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je suppose que les interrogatoires musclés ont étés écartés pour elle, mais ça ne doit pas être très différent …

\- En fait, elle n'a eu droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

\- Pardon ? Ils sont dingues ! Depuis quand torturer une personne malade peut changer quoi que ce soit ?

Même si elle savait que son amie n'était pas aussi folle qu'elle semblait l'être, cela la ravageait intérieurement de savoir que le gouvernement n'avait aucune pitié pour les malades mentaux.

La séance prit fin peu après, et Claire ne savait qu'en penser. Cela l'avait soulagé, de pouvoir parler, mais elle restait méfiante à l'égard de la psychologue. Cette dernière lui promit de lui faire parvenir une copie du bilan avant de le soumettre aux autorités.

* * *

Elyse était assise dans un angle de sa cellule. Le réveil avait été brutal pour toutes les deux, et peu de temps leur avait été accordé pour qu'elles puissent émerger. On avait emmené Claire tout de suite après la fin l'opération, et on l'avait elle-même embarqué dans la direction opposée. Les soldats s'assuraient qu'elles n'aient aucun contact l'une avec l'autre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle essuya machinalement une larme échappée de ses yeux. Sa poitrine était complètement contractée par une force invisible, de laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à se soustraire. L'angoisse. Respirer calmement ne changeait rien. Elle tremblait malgré elle, encore sous la terreur de l'opération. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'on ne modifie ses souvenirs, peur qu'on lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Sa respiration rauque et sifflante lui râpait la gorge. La pirate mordit son bras. La morsure déchaîna un marathon nerveux, qui courait de l'impact jusqu'à sa nuque. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent au sol, avec un bruit assourdi par la matière du plancher. Les tremblements ne cessaient pas, et son diaphragme se contractait sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Elle voulait sortir de ce cauchemar. Quand Harlock avait été arrêté, elles s'étaient bien arrangées pour le récupérer, elles ! Pourquoi ne venait-il pas … et pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'il était mort ?

* * *

La troisième batterie de tests se révèlerait peut-être plus utile, se persuadait le scientifique.

\- Que pensez-vous de cette opération, Justin ? demanda-t-il à son assistant.

\- C'est véritablement passionnant. Ce que je trouve particulièrement impressionnant, c'est de voir qu'elles ne sont pas les monstres qu'on nous a décrit.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurgea le médecin. Vous savez pourtant que nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à chiffrer le nombre exact de leurs crimes !

\- C'est vrai, mais ne trouvez-vous pas diablement intéressant de voir ce qui a pu les pousser à devenir ce qu'elles étaient avant qu'on les arrête ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais si vous vouliez étudier ce genre de choses, vous auriez dû faire un cursus dans la psychiatrie mon garçon …

\- J'y songerais … sourit-il à son mentor. Mais la recherche mémorielle est bien plus intéressante quand on n'a pas besoin d'endurer la sensibilité d'un sujet.

\- Je vous donne entièrement raison.

L'ascenseur d'accès aux laboratoires s'arrêta, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils traversèrent d'un pas leste les quelques pièces qui les séparaient encore du septième laboratoire. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils trouvèrent les deux détenues déjà attachées, et prêtes à subir l'expérience pour la troisième fois consécutive.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Lieutenant Laufeyson ?

\- Excusez mon retard, professeur, le bureau du Procureur m'a retenu un peu trop longtemps.

\- Entrez, nous allions commencer.

Le soldat avança jusqu'à son poste de surveillance avec toute la détermination militaire dont il pouvait faire preuve. Son collègue le médecin l'accueillit avec un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- T'aurais dû écourter ton entrevue. Ils ne vont pas être contents s'ils apprennent que t'es arrivé en retard.

\- Tant pis, soupira l'homme. Le Procureur s'impatiente. Il veut des résultats plus rapides.

Le liquide anesthésiant défila dans les tubes et se répandit vite dans les veines des deux pirates.

* * *

L'opération se déroulait depuis bien deux heures maintenant. Rien de bien passionnant, comme les deux fois précédentes.

\- Mon garçon, vous voulez bien prendre le relais ? demanda le médecin à son assistant. Ma ceinture me démange, je vais la desserrer.

\- Pas de problème.

Le docteur lui céda sa place devant le poste de contrôle, et alla se placer face à une cuve dans le fond du laboratoire pour pouvoir retirer sa ceinture. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques minutes. Son dos le démangeait depuis un bon moment, et ça devenait vraiment insupportable. Il délaça la boucle qui maintenait son pantalon haut sur sa taille. Soudain, la démangeaison dans son dos se fit douleur.

Il s'effondra sur le sol du laboratoire.

\- Professeur ! s'écria le médecin militaire en accourant auprès de lui.

Une flaque de sang gagna progressivement du terrain sur le carrelage. Les pieds dans le liquide rouge, Law essaya de comprimer la blessure : un trou très fin, gorgé du sang qui s'en échappait, perforait le dos du professeur au niveau de la taille.

Les quatre militaires présents se répartirent vivement les tâches : deux d'entre eux se placèrent devant la porte, tandis que les deux autres portaient secours au médecin.

\- Que personne ne sorte, gronda le lieutenant en amenant son communicateur près de sa bouche.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler des secours car Feder, l'assistant, appuya soudain sur trois boutons : le verrouillage central des portes, l'alimentation en anesthésie, et l'ouverture de la citerne de chloroforme. Il enfila rapidement un masque de secours, et brisa les filtres des autres disponibles, après en avoir attaché deux à sa ceinture. Le lieutenant essaya de l'en empêcher, mais il ne put lutter contre le produit, et s'effondra en toussant, un rictus de colère sur le visage. Quand il se fut assuré que les militaires étaient suffisamment assommés, il referma la citerne, et s'avança entre les corps inanimés des soldats jusqu'aux deux tables. L'assistant sortit de sa poche les deux tubes d'adrénaline qu'il avait subtilisés en passant par le troisième laboratoire.

Les contrôles s'étaient faits à son entrée dans la base spatiale, puis un deuxième avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'ascenseur donnant accès aux laboratoires, mais personne n'avait vérifié une autre fois le contenu de ses poches avant qu'il ne rentre dans le septième département de recherche. Malheureusement, d'ailleurs.

Il les équipa des masques, puis posa les tubes contre une cuisse de chacune des deux femmes, et actionna la piqûre qui les réveillerait.

En attendant qu'elles émergent du sommeil, il s'occupa de défaire leurs liens, et de détruire les communicateurs des militaires endormis.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

La voix de Claire, très faible, se fit entendre dans la pièce. L'assistant extermina le dernier talkie-walkie d'un coup de talon (il avait eu un très bon professeur quelques années auparavant), et revint au chevet de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va aller … je suis venu vous chercher …

\- Qui … ? questionna la pirate d'une petite voix.

\- Ne crains rien …

\- Pourquoi … masque … s'inquiéta la voix tremblante d'Elyse.

\- Il y a encore un peu de chloroforme dans la pièce.

Les deux femmes se redressèrent, et virent les militaires sur le sol.

\- Ils dorment, les rassura l'homme.

Elyse jeta un œil au badge que le jeune scientifique portait. _Justin S. Feder_ , hein …

\- Vous pouvez marcher ?

Claire oui, mais son amie dût s'appuyer à l'épaule de l'homme pour avancer. Justin rouvrit la porte, et ils s'élancèrent tous trois dans les couloirs vides, neutralisant au fur et à mesure les caméras de surveillance.

La base avait été vidée de tous ses scientifiques lorsque les deux pirates y avaient été amenées. Il était trop dangereux pour des civils, malgré leur affiliation à l'armée, de rester dans un endroit où des malfrats de telle envergure se trouvaient.

\- On y est presque, les encouragea le jeune homme.

Claire, ayant repris ses esprits, aidait son amie à marcher, boostée par l'adrénaline en tube. Cela laissait à l'assistant plus de facilité pour manœuvrer. Ils avaient tous gardé leurs masques, et les quelques soldats de garde trouvés sur leur passage avaient été éliminés, pris par surprise, avant même de pouvoir donner l'alerte. Le scientifique détruisait systématiquement leurs communicateurs, dans l'optique où quelqu'un les leur prendrait pour avertir le centre de contrôle qu'une avarie avait été détectée.

Ils descendaient un escalier de secours, quand soudain, Justin, qui se tenait à côté d'elles, fut poussé et dévala les marches restantes, tête la première.

\- Non ! s'écria Claire en se retournant.

Un pistolet était braqué sur sa tempe, et elle ne put amorcer un mouvement de défense. Le cran de sûreté sauta, et un bruit mécanique indiqua que la balle suivante était prête à partir.

\- Claire ?

La main qui tenait l'arme n'était autre que celle du lieutenant Loki Laufeyson. Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme tremblante n'osait plus respirer.

Un projectile muet siffla et se ficha dans la veste qu'il portait sans l'atteindre. Au bas de l'escalier, du sang le long de la tempe, Justin s'était dressé sur une main, l'autre tenant un pistolet d'un genre indéfini.

\- Baissez votre arme. La deuxième ne manquera pas sa cible.

Au tournant de l'escalier se découpa la silhouette du médecin militaire.

\- Du calme ! gronda-t-il.

\- Law ?

Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Je t'avais dit quoi, chérie ? Que j'étais volontaire pour la prise d'otages.

Il dévala les marches, et tendit une main secourable au scientifique, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher ? demanda-t-il à Claire, toujours sous le choc.

\- Non, ça va …

\- Alors on y va.

Justin s'était relevé, et après avoir jeté un regard méfiant aux deux hommes, continua de descendre l'escalier.

Loki s'approcha d'Elyse, et la prit par la taille pour la soutenir.

\- Ne me touche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna-t-elle.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

D'un geste, il la fit basculer, et la jeune femme se retrouva dans ses bras.

Ils sautèrent de marche en marche le plus vite possible. Law s'approcha de Claire, et allait lui prendre la main pour l'aider, quand Justin s'interposa, en lui lançant un regard menaçant à travers son masque.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'embarcadère du secteur Sherlock. Cachés derrière une porte étanche, ils attendirent que la suite du plan se mette en place. Le scientifique envoya un code avec son communicateur à une personne inconnue.

\- Donnez vos armes aux filles, intima-t-il aux deux militaires.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. On entendit un bruit assourdissant de l'autre côté de la porte étanche, des cris, et un son de métal broyé.

\- On y va !

Claire, qui exultait de retrouver l'action et l'adrénaline, poussa le battant, et se rua à l'extérieur, le pistolet de Law sur la tempe de ce dernier, et celui de Justin placé de même façon.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le fracas, ou j'abats ces deux hommes et vous avec !

Elyse la suivait, l'arme de Loki collée au front du militaire en question. Tout en faisant mine d'être menacé, ce dernier soutenait la jeune femme pour l'aider à marcher.

Les quelques mécaniciens présents n'osèrent pas bouger

\- Rentrez dans le tube, souffla Justin à Claire.

La pirate fit ce qu'il lui dit, et s'engouffra dans le grappin d'abordage qui perçait la coque de l'installation militaire. Elle entendit les hurlements des mécaniciens qui comprirent que quand le grappin se retirerait, le vide sidéral serait là pour les engloutir.

L'entrée du tube se referma sur les cinq fugitifs, et les rapatria à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau relativement modeste de par sa taille.

Justin les guida dans les couloirs sales, et ils arrivèrent sur le pont de la carcasse métallique. Six personnes de dos s'occupaient de diriger le vaisseau.

\- Mission accomplie, lança-t-il.

\- Super, lui répondit une voix masculine, on rentre à la maison !

\- Bougeons de là avant qu'on nous poursuive, prévint Loki.

\- Allez les gars ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas profité ! Lâchez-vous sur les canons les enfants !

Le petit bâtiment se faufila entre les rochers qui flottaient autour de la base médicale. Une dizaine de chasseurs se placèrent dans leur sillage, et les mitraillèrent continuellement.

\- Mesdames, bienvenue à la maison !

Soudain, surgit une immense masse d'acier de derrière un astéroïde monumental. Le colossal vaisseau manœuvra, et fit face aux chasseurs. Les canons sur son toit ouvrirent le feu, et de magnifiques lumières coulèrent les bâtiments ennemis l'un après l'autre. L'Arcadia avait naturellement une puissance de feu prodigieuse, mais là, il sembla aux filles que c'était les tirs les plus puissants qu'elles aient jamais vus.

Même le vaisseau était heureux de les retrouver.

Une trappe s'ouvrit, prête à accueillir le petit module. Ce dernier ralentit un peu, et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. L'un des chasseurs militaires, qui avait survécu aux tirs, essaya de le suivre. Le monstre de métal, surprenant sa volonté, fit pivot, et le fuselage du petit appareil s'écrasa sans bruit contre la carlingue, la superbe explosion rendue muette par le vide de l'espace.

\- WARP ! cria une voix sur le pont principal du magnifique bâtiment.

* * *

La porte coulissa avec un sifflement sourd. Claire, jusque-là assise sur un banc, se leva soudainement, et eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes.

L'homme qui entra était impressionnant. Les deux militaires se prirent à retenir leur souffle.

La pirate soutint son amie par le bras, et elles se jetèrent ensemble dans ceux de l'homme.

La pièce était d'une magnifique violence, et aurait pu à elle seule fendre le cœur d'une pierre. Les pleurs muets des deux jeunes femmes troublèrent profondément les trois hommes présents.

L'immense pirate balafré serrait ses filles contre lui, si fort qu'il aurait pu leur briser les os. Les siens étaient eux aussi soumis à une rude pression, enlacés par les deux jeunes femmes.

\- T-Tu étais mort … articula Claire dans un sanglot.

Le renégat de l'espace prit doucement son visage dans ses doigts gantés, et repoussa ses larmes. Son visage trahissait un sourire indéfinissable.

Elles lui avaient manqué. Terriblement.

Elyse, elle, s'était accrochée au cuir de la tenue du pirate, et ne comptait le lâcher pour rien au monde. Elle pleurait aussi, secouée par des sanglots extrêmement violents.

Déchirées par les retrouvailles, les deux pirates restèrent longtemps dans les bras de leur tuteur. Les six ans de froid, de peur, de torture et d'incertitude étaient derrière elles, maintenant.

\- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais nous abandonner.

\- Promis, souffla le capitaine de l'Arcadia en les serrant encore plus fort contre lui.


	9. Une toute autre histoire - Ch3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'infirmerie. Le Docteur Zéro se mit lui aussi à pleurer en voyant les deux femmes, trop heureux de les savoir saines et sauves.

\- Beau travail, Tadashi, sourit Harlock à Justin.

Ce dernier détacha ses cheveux, retira les lentilles de contact qu'il portait, et les déposa dans une boîte de l'infirmerie.

\- Je suis heureux de les savoir en vie.

Les filles restèrent figées : comment avaient-elles pu ne pas le reconnaître ?

Elyse lui fit signe de s'approcher, tandis que le Doc s'occupait de Claire. Le vieil homme en profitait : pour une fois qu'elles se tenaient tranquilles !

La jeune femme, quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le fit se baisser, et une fois n'était pas coutume, enlaça son cou quelques secondes. Mais déposa quand même une petite frappe sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Merci …

\- Vient-là, gamin ! l'appela Claire, libérée par le Doc.

Elyse le lâcha, et le laissa rejoindre son amie. Le Doc remonta la jambe de l'uniforme pénitentiaire, et grimaça en voyant son genou : de larges traces violacées couraient autour de sa rotule.

\- T'aurais dû te faire soigner … soupira-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. Harlock avait disparu de son champ de vision, et une panique soudaine commençait à se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Le pirate en question était juste dans un autre box de l'infirmerie, avec Law et Loki. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très rassurés par le forban : son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, et ses traits, durcis par l'âge, le rendaient vraiment effrayant. Surtout que leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été plus rassurante : Law s'était gentiment moqué du pirate, qui l'avait … plutôt mal pris. Par chance, Emeraldas s'était chargée d'occuper le balafré quand ils avaient fait leurs déclarations à ces dames … Ça remontait à quoi, neuf ans, dix, peut-être ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous sur mon navire ? demanda le pirate, d'une voix caverneuse.

Loki se leva, et tenta de paraître sûr de lui.

\- Je suis le lieutenant Laufeyson, division Earthquake, ancien capitaine en second du Hringorni, et voici le docteur Trafalgar, médecin militaire. Nous étions étudiants au lycée Mathoine Sommiel avec Claire et Elyse, Capitaine.

\- C'est pour cela que vos visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus … réalisa Harlock. Et pourquoi avez-vous suivi mon espion ?

\- Disons, poursuivit Law, qu'on voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

\- Et pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ?

\- Sait-on jamais.

Amusé par l'aplomb du jeune homme, Harlock décida de leur épargner un interrogatoire complet. S'il l'avait fait, ç'aurait été étrange pour les deux militaires de se retrouver à la place des prisonniers qu'ils gardaient habituellement.

\- Messieurs, je vous permets de rester sur l'Arcadia jusqu'à notre prochaine escale. Après cela, je vous demanderais de partir.

Les deux hommes n'osèrent pas répondre, déjà heureux qu'il les laisse en vie.

* * *

Tous les membres d'équipage présents furent transportés de joie quand ils apprirent que les filles étaient revenues. Tout le monde passa les voir, on s'enquit de leur état, on vint plaisanter avec elles … Beaucoup des hommes de l'Arcadia avaient été attrapés ou tués lors du casse sur Heavy Melder, mais le Capitaine était parvenu à en sauver un bon nombre.

Masu s'occupa de couper les cheveux des deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient été tellement heureuses de revoir la vieille cuisinière …

Assises dans l'infirmerie – qu'elles n'avaient pas quittée depuis leur arrivée – les deux pirates laissaient la femme s'occuper de leurs cheveux beaucoup trop longs. Tadashi avait ramené Vlad à Elyse, et ses dragons en peluche à Claire. Le petit lapin, devenu vieux depuis le temps, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant la masse capillaire de sa maîtresse. Il aurait de quoi manger pendant des jours ! Ils explosèrent de rire en voyant le lagomorphe blanc bondir dans les cheveux des deux femmes, en grignotant tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la dent.

Elyse récupéra son lapin, et l'assit sur ses genoux. Pendant que la cuisinière lui coupait les cheveux, la jeune femme fixa pensivement le mur en face d'elle, en caressant son compagnon poilu. Tori et Mii ne tardèrent pas à arriver : le cormoran noir leur fit une fête mémorable, criant à qui voulait l'entendre, tandis que Mii sauta dans les bras de Claire pour lui nettoyer intégralement le visage à coups de langue râpeuse.

Quand Masu eut fini son ouvrage, elle libéra les deux femmes, embarquant les restes de cheveux, qu'elle promit de mettre de côté pour Vlad. Claire récupéra une longue mèche blonde que le balai n'avait pas embarquée.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en la tendant à Elyse.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme prit la main de son amie, et lui glissa les cheveux entre les doigts, au grand bonheur du lapin blanc.

Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, dont l'état ne semblait pas s'améliorer. La jeune femme avait pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle faisait semblant … Peut-être que son rôle avait déteint sur elle, allez savoir ?

Harlock entra dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Miimé. La Nibelungen était elle aussi venue dès qu'elle avait su.

\- Les filles, quel bonheur de vous voir !

Claire resta sans voix.

\- Mais tu … tu n'étais pas dans le laboratoire ?

\- Ça fait deux ans que je n'y suis plus, la rassura l'extraterrestre en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Alors … on t'a cloné.

L'œil d'Harlock brilla soudain.

\- C'est mauvais signe, ça …

\- Harlock …

La petite voix d'Elyse l'avait appelé. Le pirate se tourna vers sa pupille, et vit qu'elle tenait sa cape dans son poing fermé. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune femme parut hésiter. Elle sentait le regard des autres personnes présentes glisser sur elle, et même si elle savait que ces gens ne lui voulaient que du bien, cela l'angoissait atrocement.

\- Ne … Ne t'en va pas …

\- Je ne partirais pas.

Il lui sourit, et chatouilla Vlad avant de se relever. Le pirate alla au chevet de Claire, et vérifia d'un œil distrait les relevés médicaux.

Soudain, Elyse se leva, et quitta la pièce. Le Doc lui avait pourtant interdit de poser le pied gauche par terre, pour ménager sa jambe, mais elle s'en fut en boitillant. Le pirate fit un pas pour la suivre.

\- Je vais la chercher, l'arrêta Miimé.

Sa voix douce et chantante le rassura. Cette femme avait un don pour savoir exactement quoi dire pour l'apaiser quand il s'inquiétait.

\- Il faut que je te parle, soupira Claire, décidée, quand la Nibelung quitta la pièce. A propos d'Elyse.

\- Pourquoi …

\- Ils la disaient folle, en prison.

Elle lui raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé : qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant six ans, et que, quand elle l'avait rencontré, c'était pour la trouver changée. La jeune femme expliqua à son tuteur la discussion qu'elles avaient eue, à propos de sa mort. Claire avait pensé que son amie faisait semblant. Pourtant, à en croire son comportement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Mais si ce que tu dis est juste, elle n'est pas à considérer comme folle. Doc t'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi, mais un trouble de la personnalité limite, je crois que c'est globalement un problème affectif. De ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est qu'elle devait sûrement empirer son cas avec des mimiques, ou …

\- … Ou des sourires glauques …

\- Exactement. Ce qui se passe maintenant, ça doit juste être un mécanisme de défense.

Elle lui fit aussi part de son détour chez la psychologue. Mais se garda également de mentionner la partie le concernant. La jeune femme voulait ce débat avec Elyse, quand elle irait mieux. Ça lui semblait important qu'elle y assiste aussi.

Le pirate posa une main gantée sur son épaule.

\- Tout a été rapide, il vous faudra sûrement du temps pour retrouver vos marques, oublier ce qui s'est passé. Mais maintenant, vous êtes à la maison, et tout ira bien.

\- D'accord, soupira Claire.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, appelle-moi, ou demande au Doc et à Miimé.

Il se pencha vers elle pour faire semblant de lui murmurer des messes-basses.

\- A ta place, je choisirais le docteur, parce que même si je ne l'aime pas, c'est le seul à avoir fini ses études de médecine, ici.

Ils rirent de concert, puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

Elle était heureuse d'être rentrée. Et avait six ans de réconfort à récupérer.

* * *

Elyse s'était cachée dans une cale de l'Arcadia. Après avoir retiré ses bandages, elle s'était mise à mordiller ses mains une nouvelle fois.

\- Elyse ? Tu es là ?

Miimé l'avait suivie, et s'approcha d'elle avec douceur. La jeune femme cacha honteusement ses poignets lacérés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait …

\- Je … je suis désolée …

Même sans bouche, on aurait dit que la Nibelung souriait. Elle refit les pansements autour des bras de la jeune femme.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La pirate baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Je … je crois que je ne vais pas bien … articula-t-elle après un long silence.

Miimé s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. Sa présence rassura la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait la désagréable impression de se comporter comme une enfant.

\- J'ai … très peur. J'ai peur de vous perdre encore, de ne plus vous revoir … Ça fait si longtemps … Je ne veux pas revivre ça …

Elle croisa le regard sans pupille de l'extraterrestre, mais ne put le soutenir et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration régulière abaissait et gonflait son buste au rythme où ses poumons faisaient de même.

\- Pourquoi Harlock n'est-il pas venu avant ? Puisqu'il est vraiment en vie, que … qu'il est là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous a laissées si longtemps dans cet enfer ? Si tu savais combien je peux le haïr …

\- On se doutait que ce serait difficile de vous laisser aussi longtemps, la rassura Miimé. Mais c'était très dur de vous récupérer l'une après l'autre, et comme Tadashi était infiltré, ç'aurait été compliqué de faire tomber sa couverture, puisque c'était lui, le pivot du plan.

\- Vous auriez pu nous informer, nous le dire ?

\- On a bien essayé … Mais le fait est que ça n'a pas fonctionné …

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix d'un homme retentit dans la cale. L'ombre de celui-ci avança dans la pièce, et les deux femmes reconnurent Loki.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda la Nibelung.

\- Je … me suis perdu, et comme j'ai entendu des voix …

Il avança vers elle, pour distinguer leurs visages masqués par le voile d'obscurité qui drapait la pièce. Miimé se leva, et après l'avoir serré une dernière fois dans la sienne, lâcha la main de la jeune femme. Elyse se retint de justesse de la rattraper. Il fallait qu'elle la laisse partir.

La Nibelung quitta la pièce de sa démarche flottante. Seuls restaient Loki et la pirate.

\- Je peux rester ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, mais pas trop près non plus. Si Harlock lui tombait dessus, il serait dans les limites du politiquement correct. Mieux valait éviter de s'attirer les foudres du pirate.

Restant silencieux un moment, les deux jeunes gens perdirent leurs regards dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu te souviens de Mathoine Sommiel ?

\- Un peu, répondit Elyse, calmée.

\- Le bal ?

Les filles avaient un peu moins de dix-sept ans quand Maetel leur avait demandé de l'aide pour coincer Faust, un opposant au régime de la Princesse de Râmetal, qui préférait voir Promethium tyranniser sa population. Les pupilles d'Harlock s'étaient introduites dans le lycée en tant qu'élèves pour mener l'enquête. Et avaient rencontré Law et Loki, à l'époque deux adolescents, devenus militaires par la suite des choses. Ce bal … Celui qu'avait vu le médecin, que les deux hommes avaient revu à travers les yeux de leurs cavalières de l'époque. Cela leur avait rappelé bien des souvenirs.

\- S'il y a bien une chose dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie, c'est le mois que vous avez passé avec nous dans ce lycée. Quand on vous a rencontré et qu'on a partagé nos bouteilles d'alcool avec vous, quand on a dû fuir votre père dans les rues du village pour qu'il ne nous tue pas, le bal, le souterrain, les Wendigos …

\- Vous nous avez sauvées ce soir-là.

\- J'ai trouvé ça fou. Vous étiez étranges, Claire et toi : vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas rester parmi nous. Pourtant, vous vous êtes fait des amis, et vous vous êtes intégrées au lycée.

\- Il le fallait bien.

\- Le soir du bal, où l'on vous a vues descendre l'escalier de l'internat … Je pense que Law non plus ne s'en est pas remis.

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- De tout le temps qu'on a pu partager, c'est ce moment-là que je voudrais revivre. Je sais que j'ai pu te sembler dur, ces derniers mois, en prison, mais … je faisais mon job …

\- Tu m'as fait du mal.

Elle retira sa main. L'homme se tourna vers elle, le front barré d'inquiétude.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui.

Il baissa les yeux. La jeune femme se releva, sans lui jeter un regard. Elle voulait retourner avec Claire.

L'homme était lui aussi effrayé à l'idée qu'on puisse le rejeter. Quand il avait perdu sa mère, son beau-père avait complètement changé d'attitude à son égard, le tenant pour responsable. Ce n'était pas sa faute, sa mère était fragile, et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour empêcher la maladie de l'emporter. Le beau-père du jeune homme savait depuis longtemps que cet enfant n'était pas le sien, que sa femme l'avait trompé. Mais même s'il l'avait aimé comme son fils, l'homme n'avait pas pu surmonter sa douleur, et c'était son cadet qui avait payé pour tout le reste. Il avait mis Loki en pension, et ils se disputaient souvent.

Soudain, il se leva aussi, et posa une main sur sa taille. Le militaire prit ses doigts dans les siens, et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

\- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

* * *

Le Doc, s'il l'avait refusé à Elyse, avait autorisé Claire à se balader un peu. Cette dernière profita de cette liberté factice pour aller dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Cette pièce, pour trois des pirates à bord, était particulière, sans qu'ils ne sachent expliquer pourquoi.

Une main posée contre l'ordinateur, Claire était perdue dans ses pensées. Une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Salut.

Law se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, et lui lança un petit sourire.

\- Hey … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je me baladais.

Il s'approcha, et s'arrêta à côté de la jeune femme. Il portait un pull jaune et noir remonté aux manches, et dans cette tenue, on avait peine à croire qu'il avait pu un jour réussir brillamment ses études de médecine.

\- Tu médites ?

\- Tu me prends pour une folle si je te réponds que je parle à l'ordinateur ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Vous êtes bien installé ?

\- Pourquoi tu parles à c't'ordi ?

\- Eh, c'est moi qui réponds à tes questions par d'autres questions !

\- Ah bon ? Pas souvenir.

Elle lui tira la langue, ne trouvant pas de réplique cinglante à lui jeter au visage.

\- Alors, pourquoi l'ordi ?

\- C'est grâce à lui que tout l'Arcadia fonctionne.

\- Et alors ?

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes ! Ce vaisseau a été construit par le meilleur ami d'Harlock, qui est aussi mon père adoptif.

\- Donc vous avez été élevées par un couple gay ?

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. C- C'est pas …

Les joues aussi rouges qu'une étoile pour avoir imaginé une seconde Harlock et Tochirô en couple, Claire gesticula les bras, avant de réussir à se reprendre.

\- Tochirô, c'était le mari d'Emeraldas.

\- La femme pirate qui nous avait défendu des Wendigos à Mathoine Sommiel ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et il est où, ce Monsieur Tochirô ? Parce que j'ai déjà rencontré toute ma future belle-famille, sauf ton deuxième père adoptif. Et comme le seul que je connaisse n'a pas trop l'air de m'aimer …

\- Il est mort d'une maladie incurable.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y peux rien. C'est pour ça que je viens ici : j'aime à penser qu'il veille sur nous en animant le chef d'œuvre de sa vie.

\- C'est beau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, c'est très petite fille, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Par réflexe, Claire lui donna un petit coup de coude. Mais il arrêta son geste, et attira la jeune femme contre lui.

Leurs lèvres étaient dangereusement proches.

Et ils se seraient certainement embrassés si un bruit de bottes distinctif n'avait pas résonné dans le couloir. Ils s'écartèrent, un peu gêné, et regardèrent les câbles de l'ordinateur en silence.

Harlock passa près de la salle de l'ordinateur, et vit que sa pupille était avec « le docteur barbu foireux », comme il le surnommait. Déjà qu'il avait une sainte horreur des médecins, le pirate était d'autant plus remonté contre Law car il s'approchait un peu trop près de Claire. Il pouvait en dire autant du « dieu nordique raté », et d'Elyse, à l'exception près que celui-là, au moins, n'était pas médecin.

Il était militaire, et le pirate ne pouvait se décider sur ce qui était le pire des deux.

Néanmoins, le balafré prit sur lui, et les laissa tranquilles. Malheureusement pour ses instincts de père protecteur, ils étaient tous les deux adultes, et visiblement consentant.

Ah la jeunesse … ça l'exaspérait.

* * *

Le calme était progressivement revenu sur l'Arcadia, bien qu'Harlock se soit mis à rôder du côté des cabines des deux locataires, histoire de leur faire passer l'envie de s'approcher de ses filles adoptives. Même s'il les avait connus plus jeunes et qu'il les savait dignes de confiance – ces deux gamins avaient tout de même gardé le secret sur leurs identités quand ils en avaient pris connaissance – ils n'en restaient pas moins des militaires, et donc, des menaces pour son vaisseau. Et pour ses pupilles.

Et puis, quand on était un papa surprotecteur pendant vingt ans, ce n'était pas du jour au lendemain que s'effectuait le changement.

Le médecin de bord l'avait tenu informé des progrès que faisaient ses deux filles. Leurs blessures cicatrisaient doucement mais sûrement, et le syndrome post-traumatique suivait le même chemin. D'ici quelques jours, il les laisserait sortir de l'infirmerie, même si elles étaient encore un peu angoissées. Le pirate avait été rarement été de si bonne humeur, depuis six ans que les deux étoiles qui éclairaient habituellement sa vie avaient disparu. Certes, son masque d'impassibilité ne s'était pas fissuré le moins du monde, mais au moins, avait-il été moins brusque sur beaucoup de sujets.

Combien de fois le Doc l'avait-il retrouvé endormi sur une chaise, car il avait veillé ses pupilles jusqu'au second tour du cadrant de l'horloge ? Comme aucun astre ne rythmait la vie dans l'espace, seules les horloges indiquaient le nombre d'heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier somme, et les secondes s'égrenaient parfois longtemps d'une pause et l'autre. Le pirate avait été terrassé quand il les avait perdues, et les cauchemars le tenaient éveillé des nuits entières.

Aujourd'hui, même si ces rêves n'avaient pas cessé de le tourmenter, il pouvait néanmoins fermer l'œil et se reposer.

\- Harlock ?

Elyse lui tendait une corbeille que Masu avait remplie de fruits. Il attrapa une poire rose de Xante, et lui adressa un sourire.

\- C'est à toi de jouer, le rappela Claire en lui tendant les dés.

Cette dernière gagna la partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maji interrompait leur discussion, pour demander au capitaine les instructions pour le ravitaillement suivant. Quand il partit, la jeune femme aux yeux bruns se remémora son entrevue avec la psychologue.

\- Ça vous dérange si on parle d'un truc un peu sérieux et pas drôle ?

Elyse hocha négativement la tête, et Harlock, sans même bouger, lui fit signe de poursuivre.

\- En prison, j'ai vu une psychologue. Et elle m'a posé une question, à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je ne veux pas la croire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a peut-être raison … Le médecin qui t'avait soigné après la bataille de Tokarga, il y a quoi, dix ans ? Il pensait que tu nous manipulais.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans celui du pirate.

\- Est-ce qu'il était dans le vrai ?

Le couperet de l'accusation tomba si net que l'homme resta sans voix. La courbe anguleuse de son menton trahissait ses mâchoires serrées, et sa respiration s'accéléra un peu. Il était blessé qu'elle puisse remettre en question l'amour qu'il leur portait.

\- Réponds-moi honnêtement, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir attendu six ans pour venir nous chercher ?

\- Parce que nous ne savions pas où vous étiez, et comment en sauver une sans mettre l'autre en danger.

\- Tu sais, nous, on l'a déjà fait, de te sauver toi et l'équipage alors que vous étiez chacun à une extrémité d'un désert ! Et on avait dix-sept ans !

\- Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais je vous le promets, je n'aurais jamais attendu si longtemps si je n'y avais pas été contraint. Demandez à Tadashi si vous ne me croyez pas.

La jeune femme baissa le regard, s'en voulant d'avoir remis en question l'amour qu'il leur portait. Elyse posa une main sur la sienne.

\- On ne veut pas te blesser. Mais six ans en prison, c'est long, et on te croyait mort. Alors apparaître comme ça au bout d'autant de temps, il y a de quoi mal le prendre.

Il repoussa sa main, et la fixa d'un œil dur. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il sembla à la jeune femme, puisque son regard avait toujours été aussi aiguisé. Malheureusement, l'homme n'avait pas mesuré l'effet de ce contact sur sa pupille, qui eut un mouvement de recul, le souffle coupé, et qui commença à paniquer violemment.

 _Elle l'avait blessé, il ne lui pardonnerait pas, il allait l'abandonner une fois de plus._ Ces pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne m'as pas blessé, Elyse.

\- Si, je suis sûre que si, je ne mérite pas …

\- Chut, du calme …

Il posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de chacune de ses pupilles. Sa voix était presque un murmure.

\- Vous êtes mes filles. Jamais je ne vous ferais subir ça, vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes la seule chose qui compte pour moi, je vous jure que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici, c'était pour vous, et pour vous seules.

Le pirate posa son regard tour à tour sur chacune de ses filles. Pour voir des larmes de soulagement dans leurs yeux.

\- Ne pleurez pas, voyons, les gronda-t-il gentiment en effaçant les gouttes salées du bout du pouce.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le moteur de l'Arcadia se mit à tourner plus fort. Les articulations en métal cliquetèrent, et l'on entendit un bruit qui leur rappela à tous les trois le rire de Tochirô.

\- Sh-sh-sh-sh …

* * *

L'Arcadia se posa pour le ravitaillement vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Law et Loki se tinrent prêts à débarquer, comme l'avait ordonné le capitaine. La planète choisie était une petite planète en zone neutre, que les pirates avaient visitée longtemps auparavant. C'était l'endroit où ils avaient adopté un certain lapin capillarophage, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ? demanda Claire à Law.

\- Je crois que ton papa le pirate a été très clair à ce sujet, rit-il, un peu tendu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

La veille, les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient partagé un verre d'alcool, comme le soir de leur rencontre. Et cela leur fendait le cœur de devoir se séparer à nouveau.

Les deux militaires descendirent les marches de la cale. Les deux jeunes femmes les avaient accompagnés jusque-là. Elyse s'appuyait encore sur une béquille pour pouvoir marcher.

\- Mesdames … soupira Loki. Vous nous voyez contraints de vous laisser. Nous marchons vers de nouveaux horizons, mais …

\- C'est pas de notre plein gré, le coupa un Law moqueur dans son éloquent adieu.

\- On se recroisera sûrement, dans cette boucle ou dans une autre, leur sourit Claire. Le temps peut nous réserver bien des surprises …

\- Nous reprendrons le cercle autant de fois que la Boucle du Temps l'exigera. Et nous nous détruirons mutuellement jusqu'à la fin, probablement …

Law attrapa le menton de Claire, et lui vola un baiser. De son côté, Loki baisa timidement la main d'Elyse, puis l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ce contact resterait gravé dans leurs mémoires jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et personne ne le leur prendrait ce souvenir-là.

Les deux hommes leur jetèrent un dernier regard depuis le bas des marches. Quand ils les avaient rencontrées, elles étaient deux adolescentes descendant un escalier en robes de bal, et iraient pourchasser un terroriste dans un combat à mort quelques heures plus tard. Ils les quittaient, de nouveau en bas d'une volée de marches, dix ans plus tard, devenus des adultes. Les deux femmes ne portaient pas de robes, mais de vieilles blouses médicales, et leurs cheveux n'étaient plus bien coiffés, mais se laissaient peigner par le vent qui balayait la prairie. La vie les avait tous meurtris, leur avait parfois volé beaucoup, mais au final, c'était devenir adulte. Les fantômes de l'enfance ne rivalisaient pas avec les horreurs du vrai. Quitter un monde de rêves pour entrer dans celui de la douleur.

Mais aussi goûter à un bonheur plus grand, réel cette fois.

Celui d'une vie qu'ils vivraient pleinement.

Alors que les deux femmes regardaient les militaires disparaître à l'horizon, qu'Harlock essayait d'essuyer une crise cardiaque suite aux baisers qu'avaient échangé ses pupilles avec ces deux horribles voleurs d'enfants, et que le vent de la liberté leur soufflait à tous les chemins qu'ils pouvaient emprunter, le moteur de l'Arcadia se mit à ronronner, et on crut entendre le rire si particulier d'un ami, d'un père, mort bien longtemps auparavant, mais qui ne cessait de veiller sur eux depuis son ordinateur.

\- Sh-sh-sh-sh …

* * *

Petit post-scriptum sur l'onomastique :

Attention, transformation de type Magical Girl !

Tadashi s'écrit avec le kanji _正_ qui signifie « juste, honnête », d'où Justin ; Daiba se décompose en deux caractères _台羽_ : le premier se lit « dai », se traduit par « socle, support », et correspond au S majuscule ; seul, le deuxième ne se lit pas du tout « ba » mais « ha » ou « hane » et signifie « plume ». Comme c'était un peu moche de l'appeler Justin Plume, je trouvais mignon de traduire en allemand le nom de famille, ce qui donne Feder, et qui tout à coup, est bien plus joli.

Et c'est à ça que me servent mes années de japonais …


	10. La nuit, tous les lapins sont gris

Hello ! Dernier spin-off sur mon ordi, il va falloir que j'en écrive d'autres ...

Cette histoire-ci se trouve dans le début de notre partie, juste après qu'on ait adopté Vlad, mon petit lapin. A l'époque, on n'était pas au courant de tous ses traits de caractère ...

PS : Je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas relu et corrigé une dernière fois avant de le poster, il se peut qu'il reste une ou deux erreurs ...

* * *

 **La nuit, tous les lapins sont gris**

 _Adoption étonnante_

* * *

Sur l'Arcadia, on comptait depuis peu un nouveau membre d'équipage : Vlad, le lapin récupéré par Elyse sur une petite planète lors d'un ravitaillement. Il avait été baptisé ainsi en « hommage » au cruel empaleur, le tristement célèbre Prince de Valachie.

Tout le monde s'était demandé comment cette adorable boule de poils avait gagné un nom aussi terrible, mais Harlock lui-même ne s'était pas essayé à objecter : plus terrible encore que le lapin, les décisions de sa pupille en matière d'onomastique n'étaient pas soumises à controverse.

Lors du ravitaillement où ils avaient adopté Vlad, les filles avaient également proposé au pirate d'emporter le grillon qui s'était pris d'affection pour ses cheveux, mais le capitaine de l'Arcadia, voyant bien le ton moqueur de ses pupilles (à raison, puisque le dit grillon avait tout à fait l'air de se plaire dans la tignasse brune d'Harlock, véritable jungle capillaire aussi renommée qu'impénétrable), se vexa comme un pou, et grogna vaguement que son vaisseau n'était pas un zoo.

En faisant le compte, on se trouvait maintenant à bord en compagnie d'un cormoran intellectuellement limité, d'un chat voleur de saucisses, de Jacklyne – l'araignée du couloir – et d'un lapin dont les traits de caractères restaient encore à délimiter. Bientôt, il y aurait sur l'Arcadia plus d'animaux hétéroclites que de pirates pour se battre ! Le Capitaine, assis dans son bureau, se fit la réflexion qu'un grillon de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, mais qu'il ne devait pas commencer à céder aux grands yeux brillants de ses filles adoptives. Ils avaient déjà échappé à pas mal de choses, comme une tortue carnivore (mais ça, c'est une autre histoire), une Laganaphyllis Simnovorii, plante mangeuse de gâteaux à la crème, ou encore un ourson Snatchy insupportable (il avait entendu un des hommes de l'équipage se plaindre, et répétait comme un perroquet « tu as appuyé sur mon ventre, et j'ai des gaz ! »), sans parler de la boîte remplie de bébés lézards ailés que Claire, enfant, avait attrapés lors d'une escale sur Buôn Xuyên. Sur cette petite planète tropicale du système de Tharueroen, entre deux colonies humaines, Titan Terminal et Hypnos Awe, elle avait capturé ces petites créatures, puis les avait introduites dans le vaisseau sans en parler à son tuteur. Ç'avait d'ailleurs été extrêmement compliqué de faire comprendre à la petite que non, ce n'était pas des bébés dragons, et qu'il en avait plus qu'assez qu'ils se soient évadés partout dans l'Arcadia (le Capitaine gardait un mauvais souvenir de la fois où il s'était fait attaquer par une escadrille de lézard volants alors qu'il était sous sa douche – il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'ils avaient établis leur siège derrière ses shampooings).

Harlock vida le fond de son verre de Brandy, lâcha un long soupir, puis se leva et sortit de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur arriver, cette fois ?

* * *

Dans la cabine d'Elyse, cette dernière et son amie s'évertuaient à installer convenablement le petit lapin. En attendant que Yattaran lui fasse une cage, le petit lagomorphe devrait se contenter d'un clapier fait avec les moyens du bord – littéralement, dont la porte était assez mal conçue. Cependant, les filles avaient vérifié longuement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'ouvrir, et après mille stratagèmes, optèrent pour bloquer le loquet de la petite grille avec des élastiques à cheveux (les moyens du bord, hein).

Elles lui donnèrent de quoi boire et manger, puis un appel de Kei dans les haut-parleurs les rappelèrent à leur poste. Les deux adolescentes abandonnèrent le lapereau, et remontèrent en passerelle. Elles croisèrent Harlock, qui venait de terminer le décollage.

\- Vous allez où ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Kei nous a fait appeler sur le pont.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Il avait l'air fatigué, mais balaya vaguement leurs inquiétudes.

\- Va dormir, t'as l'air mort, lui recommanda Claire.

\- Non, ça va aller, j'ai encore un tas de tracés à prévoir, et …

Un bâillement lui échappa.

\- Hors de question, tu vas te coucher !

Le pirate capitula : il avait trop sommeil pour redire quelque chose. Il baragouina un bref « oui, oui », et laissa ses pupilles, se dirigeant vers sa cabine. Il s'assit à sa table, se persuadant qu'il pouvait bien tenir encore un peu, mais finit par s'endormir sur sa paperasse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Vlad pour se dégourdir les pattes. Le petit lapin trouvait sa cage bien trop exigüe, habitué jusqu'alors à gambader dans des prés sans frontières. Il se mit en tête de retrouver l'humaine qui l'avait emporté dans cette cellule en métal, se sentant très seul. Vu comme les deux bipèdes qui l'avaient attrapé l'avait câliné, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elles l'abandonnent, pas vrai ?

Alors le lapereau grignota l'élastique qui maintenait sa porte. Il apprécia particulièrement les cheveux qui restaient sur l'enveloppe en tissu : ce n'était pas difficile à mâcher, et il en aimait bien la sensation sur ses deux petites dents.

L'élastique céda bientôt, et il descendit sur le sol de la chambre. Après en avoir inspecté le contenu (les affaires d'Elyse portaient son odeur), il comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans la cabine. Alors qu'il passait devant la porte, le détecteur personnel comprit l'information qu'on lui envoyait de travers, et le panneau coulissant s'ouvrit. Voyant là une opportunité, la boule de poils blancs sortit dans le couloir. Un nouvel univers de corridors s'offrait à lui, bien que le métal froid ne soit pas aussi accueillant que ses vastes prairies.

Il déboucha sur l'un des couloirs les plus fréquentés par les membres d'équipage. Si quelques-uns étaient trop concentrés sur leurs parties de cartes pour se rendre compte de sa présence, le reste des hommes était soit en train de boire (le saké était l'une des denrées essentielles sur l'Arcadia), soit en train de roupiller tranquillement à même le sol. Alors qu'il sautillait entre les bouteilles vides et les membres répandus aléatoirement sur le plancher, le lapin vit dépasser quelques mèches de cheveux d'un foulard ceint sur le front d'un pirate. Ni une ni deux, il vint grignoter la chevelure du pirate endormi.

Mais un grondement résonna derrière lui. Alerté par le bruit, le lapin se prépara à fuir : un chaton roux, qui faisait bien deux fois sa taille, feulait sourdement. Pris de panique, Vlad préféra fuir : il bondit par-dessus le pirate dont il était en train de manger les cheveux, renversa une bouteille, et galopa entre les corps endormis. Il fut poursuivi par Mii, qui, comme il n'avait jamais vu le lapin, défendait son territoire aussi farouchement que possible.

Transi de peur, le lapereau vit une porte s'ouvrir, la commande d'ouverture actionnée par une femme vêtue d'une longue robe violette. Miimé ne vit pas Vlad entrer avec elle, car elle portait un plateau. La Nibelung passa, et la porte se referma au moment où Mii allait entrer. Le pauvre chaton se cogna contre la porte, et recula en titubant, assommé, voyant des petits cormorans noirs tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant ce temps-là, Vlad avait pénétré involontairement le domaine de l'impitoyable capitaine pirate. Il s'était caché sous un fauteuil, et la Nibelung ne l'avait pas remarqué. Miimé posa son plateau sur un guéridon, et vit qu'Harlock s'était endormi à son bureau. Elle attrapa sa cape, qu'il avait retiré pour travailler (être classe en public était une chose, travailler avec cinq kilos de cuir sur les épaules en était une autre), et la posa sur son dos. La femme enleva aussi de la portée du pirate les crayons – il valait mieux qu'il ne perde pas son seul œil valide – ainsi que les commandes de ses ordinateurs, pour éviter qu'il n'appuie involontairement dessus. Miimé laissa le pirate se reposer, consciente qu'il devait être exténué pour tomber ainsi de sommeil sur son bureau. Il se donnait trop, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus.

Vlad, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, sortit de sa cachette. C'est là qu'il aperçut l'équivalent du Saint Graal : la crinière brune du célèbre pirate, qui s'épanchait comme un nid de serpent sur son bureau.

* * *

Harlock fut réveillé par de petites douleurs assez aigües au niveau de son cuir chevelu. Quelqu'un était en train de tirer sur ses cheveux, et ce, assez sèchement tout de même. Il releva la tête, prenant conscience qu'il s'était endormi sur sa table, et se trouva nez à nez avec un ventre velu. Le pirate poussa un cri de surprise – mais qui aurait presque été de la peur, au vu de la sonorité aigüe du hurlement. Vlad n'avait pas voulu lâcher les cheveux qu'il dévorait, et était maintenant suspendu par les dents à une mèche d'Harlock, ses pattes battant dans le vide à la recherche désespérée d'une prise pour décharger ses quenottes de son poids. Le capitaine attrapa d'une main le monstre qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Vlad. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux : ils étaient pleins de bave de lapin … Beurk …

Soudain pris d'une crainte dévorante, le pirate fonça dans sa salle de bain, son lapin toujours dans les bras.

Là, horreur : une partie des cheveux sur sa nuque avaient disparu.

* * *

\- _Elyse est appelée dans le bureau du capitaine immédiatement_! gronda la voix de ce dernier dans les haut-parleurs.

L'adolescente abandonna son amie en soupirant. Que lui voulait-il, encore ?

La jeune fille eut de grandes difficultés à ne pas rire. Son tuteur tenait Vlad par la peau du cou, et râlait comme à l'accoutumée. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ses cheveux n'étaient non plus en train de vagabonder autour de son visage en raison de leur volonté propre, mais sporadiquement attachés en arrière, en un catogan vraiment ridicule.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que ton lapin faisait dans ma cabine !

\- J'en sais rien, on lui a construit un clapier avec Claire, mais la porte tenait pas bien. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il … Il m'a mangé les cheveux !

Elyse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son pirate de tuteur, le grand Capt'ain Harlock venait-il d'être battu à plate couture par un lapin aussi adorable qu'imprévisible ?

* * *

Voilà ! Les blagues sur les cheveux de notre cher Capitaine sont toujours aussi drôles, je trouve ...

Et pour une fois, je plaide l'ignorance, car on ne savait pas que notre petit Vlad était capillarophage quand on l'a adopté !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

N'hésitez pas à passer sur DeviantArt voir les illustrations qu'il peut nous arriver de faire avec mon amie : nos pseudos sont L-Nyra et Yase14 !


End file.
